Solo Una Esperanza
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Que pasaria si tu vida dependiera de la persona que alguna vez te odio lo suficiente para siquiera devolverte un saludo? si jamas perdieses la esperenza de volver a estar con el usando cualquier metodo por mas cobarde que fuera? MattXKen TaiXTK
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: para mi mala (y horrible suerte) Digimon 01 y 02 no me pertenecen a menos hasta que caigan gatitos del cielo que es mi mayor deseo…

Advertencia: Este Fanfic contiene temas como Yaoi, incesto y violencia después de esto aquí el fick…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PROLOGO: _Encuentros_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz plateada de la luna se colaba por las cortinas transparentes de la habitación, Sus bocas se encontraban entrelazadas besándose, amándose, uniendo sus cuerpos…

Se besaban con ímpetu, con ferocidad, con deseo… dispuestos a pasar uno noche deseada tanto por sus corazones y mentes…al fin todo sus deseos se materializaban, cada anhelo cada caricia, cada exquisito rose que sus cuerpos friccionaban y que habían soñado desde hace tiempo poco a poco iba tomando forma.

Las manos del mayor se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de su cortejado desprendiéndolo de la ropa que ahora estaba estorbando, los gemidos no se hacían esperar…o más bien no podían contenerse, el rubio se inclino hacia el peliazul y le beso de nuevo en sus labios, abrazándolo de la cintura buscando que el contacto fuera más inminente, como respuesta el rubio obtuvo las piernas de ojimar aferrándose a su cintura…

–te amo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba la lluvia por su ventana, observando cómo las gotas empapaban el cristal, esa tarde trataba de escribir una canción, pero por más que quería simplemente no podía.

¿La razón? Un joven de cabello azul que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace ya vario tiempo, desde que lo había empezado a observar casi diariamente sentado en frente del parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, ese chico que anteriormente había sido detestado y odiado por él, uno que había logrado tenerlo absorto de unas semanas para acá, sin entender razón y lógica su corazón y mente simplemente lo sentían… Ken Ichijouji había logrado llamar la atención de Yamato Ishida…

Anteriormente sus pensamientos y canciones siempre estaban dirigidos hacia sora…Su Novia…pero eso con el pasar del tiempo Había cambiado, algo en su corazón le decía que aquella chica no era ya el latir de este, es más si quiera le hacía sentir la emoción que en un principio había sentido por ella. Consecuencia tal vez de confundir la amistad con el amor. Latiendo como nunca por una persona que estaba lejos de sus posibilidades.

¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía…era algo verdaderamente inexplicable, remoto, como si cada partícula de su ser se sintiera contraída con solo la imagen de aquel joven, cada día al ver esa mirada ausente observando al vacio…el vacio que el mismo había presenciado innumerables veces…

Tal vez por eso ahora el ojiazul menor ocupaba por completo su mente, desde su regreso al digimundo ni siquiera le había prestado atención, no lo veía más que como un simple niñito con delirios de grandeza, un cabeza hueca que puso en aprietos la digimundo… que había lastimado a su hermano y a sus más preciados compañeros es mas ni siquiera toleraba su presencia.

Tal vez ahora lo veía reflejado en el…Recordándole a el mismo en su inicio de pubertad. Sonrió delicadamente con ironía ¿quien se iba imaginar que el de pelo azul se sentaría en aquella misma banca a la que el recurría cada vez que la soledad lo embriagaba? ¿Observando el cielo, la tierra, todo lo que el mundo y el destino le ponían enfrente, buscando algo que pudiera llenar su vacio de a mismo forma que él lo había hecho?...Tal Vez eso era…ken era igual a él en toda la extensión y cada letra de la palabra

Pero ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? No había podido acercarse tanto como él hubiese querido, sentía una gran zanja que dividía el contacto entre ellos dos. Ahora como nunca se arrepentía de Jamás haberle comprendido y acercarse a él. De un buscar su amistad…que ahora quería convertirse en algo más.

"_Los opuestos se atraen…entonces los iguales se repelen"_

–Estúpida clase de física–bufo molesto mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello Rubio con frustración.

Era algo realmente obvio si lo veías desde ese punto de vista…

Dio un suspiro resignado dejando escapar en el todo el conjunto de emociones y pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente, para cuando se dio cuenta la noche ya había caído y el no había avanzado simplemente nada con la canción que debía escribir.

Realmente todo eso lo estaba matando, el hecho de no poderle hablar, tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo…todo todo conspiraba para torturarlo y volverlo lentamente loco. Ni siquiera en la preparatoria le había podido dirigir la palabra.

Se sentía un patético chico de 18 años.

Patético al sentirse tan interesado en uno de 15 como lo era ken Ichijouji.

Y lo peor ni siquiera había tenido la valentía para hablarle.

Volvió a echar un vistazo hacia fuera, para ver como el vidrio se empañaba mas lo más seguro a causa del frio y la lluvia que lo cubría, su mirada azulina pudo visualizar entre esa deformada imagen aquel que le robaba la inspiración para no poder componer ninguna canción y causante de todos sus desvaríos y delirios.

–ken…–susurro por debajo clavando su vista en la ventana. Llevo instintivamente su blanca mano sobre el vidrio, frotándola sobre él y poder observar claramente la imagen del de cabellos azules, Sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraba ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?... ¡se estaba mojando debajo de la lluvia!…la fría y húmeda lluvia.

Sin esperar si quiera a terminar de procesar todo aquello Tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían corrió hacia su closet sacando una sombrilla azul rey, para dirigirse hacia afuera en busca del joven Ichijouji. No podía dejar que siguiera así...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaba por varios charcos de agua, sin importarle siquiera que su pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba fuera salpicado, nada ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia y truenos le impedirían llegar a su destino. Respiraba agitadamente corriendo con muchos Tropiezos debido al ajetreo de la gente Al huir de la fuerte lluvia tratando de esquivarla con dificultad para no caer al suelo. Forzaba su vista para buscar entre las gotas de lluvia moviendo con desesperación sus azules pupilas en busca de su objetivo… hasta que por fin lo vio a lo lejos. Quedándose anonado sin una sola palabra que decir siquiera. Frente a él se encontraba el peliazul completamente empapado, su cabello se pegaba a su cabeza haciéndolo ver un poco más largo de lo que era debido al peso extra del agua… su hermosa piel blanca cubierta por esas cristalinas gotas que caían también sin tregua de su barbilla. Su ropa delineando su figura, su pequeña cintura y bien estructurado cuerpo…un balance simplemente perfecto, su cabeza se dirigía hacia el cielo… casi pareciendo una mítica plegaria que hasta el más grande filosofo estaría de acuerdo con eso. ¿Tal vez reprochaba?...su aura denotaba tristeza y lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía.

–"_¿Qué será?, ¿que tiene?...simplemente me duele verlo así"–_ pensó llenando su mente de hipótesis, pero ninguna lo más seguro era la correcta. ¿Cómo acercarse a el? ¿Cómo hacer que se abriera?... ¿como averiguar lo que tenia?

–Ichijouji…–expresaron al fin sus finos labios hacia el joven que se encontraba frente a él. El Peliazul no dijo una sola palabra–Ichijouji– volvió a repetir para hacerse escuchar, solo para lograr que el menor notara que él estaba ahí, a su lado, que no estaba solo. El menor no contesto, estaba ido, perdido mirando al cielo y el ruido de la lluvia no le ayudaba para nada ya que el estrepitoso ruido de las gotas que caían rebotando en el piso al parecer ensordecían al menor.

Decidido se acerco a él, tocando sus hombros con cuidado, sintiendo como era capaz de erizar los poros de ken con tan solo el frio toque de sus manos. El Joven peliazul por instinto volteo su cabeza lentamente hacia abajo y después hacia la derecha, al sentir como una carga eléctrica le recorría por todo su cuerpo topándose con unos hermosos Zafiros que lo observaban comprensivo.

Miradas bastaron…

Cielo contra mar

Celeste contra azul…

Sus ojos se conectaron, se miraron…el silencio se hizo presente, un simple entendimiento de palabras, de añoranza, de sentimientos…

…**El llamado lenguaje del universo…**

"_Porque el universo siempre conspiraba para lograr su propósito"_

No sabía porque lo hacía, no había una razón, aquel frente a él casi era un completo extraño, pero ahora se encontraba con él, en el improvisado abrazo que el rubio le había otorgado, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la tela de la playera del mayor, tratando de calmar todos los sollozos que su boca emitía tenuemente, los brazos de matt apresaban a su cuerpo al principio débilmente, cambiando de inmediato a un abrazo posesivo, asfixiante y que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera. El rubio se había convertido en el sostén que necesitaba ahora que estaba completamente solo.

Ahí bajo la lluvia… Cada una de las lágrimas derramadas era una marcha atrás en el tiempo, eran cristalinas, puras y monótonas que escapaban de sus orbes azules marcando su piel.

…El silencio que esconde el dolor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba con desesperación la tetera mientras esperaba que la tetera hirviera o mínimo calentara el agua, ya habían pasado 2 minutos y no había logrado que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para preparar el té. Preocupado volvió a echar su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo hacia atrás, mirando y percatándose que el Ichijouji estuviera bien y no se hubiera movido de su lugar.

Después de ese encuentro en el parque había decidido llevarlo a su casa, ya que con la fuerte lluvia que se desataba afuera lo más lógico y coherente era eso. Ambos habían caminado en silencio ni siquiera se habían dirigido una solo silaba en el transcurso de su encuentro y mucho menos en el camino donde ambos caminaban bajo la sombrilla del rubio. Al llegar a la casa lo primero que había hecho el guitarrista fue otorgarle una toalla para que se secara y evitara que se enfermara. Misma prenda que ahora la tenía en su cabeza y parte de su cuello y que mejor que prepara un té caliente… una excelente elección para poder calentar el frio cuerpo de ambos que estuvieron bajo la lluvia.

El sonido de la tetera lo saco de sus cavilaciones marcando con un fuerte chirrido que el agua estaba en el punto de ebullición perfecto. Tomo ambas tazas de su alacena vertiendo el agua caliente con cuidado para con paso tenue y un poco rápido dirigirse a la sala donde a un se encontraba el ojiazul mirando fijamente un punto de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Sucede algo?– pregunto curioso poniéndose en frente del menor y extendiéndole la taza de té para que la tomase. EL menor no contesto siguiendo lo más seguro atrapado en sus pensamientos Realmente el Ichijouji era una persona un poco difícil de tratar o eso pensaba por jamás haber intentado acercarse a él.

Con cautela el rubio compositor tomo asiento en el sofá cerca del peliazul observándolo, clavando sus ojos en el joven y como este sostenía en ambas manos la taza de té humeante que le había entregado. Pasando así más de una hora sin atreverse a hablar ninguno de los dos. No es que el rubio no lo desease…al contrario es el que más tenía interés de averiguar su estado, pero. Simplemente no encontraba las palabras correctas teniendo miedo de echar a perder todo.

–ishio…– le llamo pero no pudo terminar si quiera la oración al ser interrumpido por la suave y cortante voz del peliazul.

– ¿Crees en dios?– pregunto el menor con su mirada perdida. Tal vez sabia que esa pregunta era de lo más estúpida posible y sacada de la nada…pero de alguna manera necesitaba desahogarse.

–yo...– EL rubio volvió a tratar de hablar más el de ojos azules lo volvió a interrumpir.

–yo no sé que hacer, no sé en que creer–Menciono ken. El vocalista se sorprendió un poco ¿Acaso al menos estaba por enterado que estaba acompañado? ¿Qué él estaba ahí con él? ¿O cual era su afán de preguntar si se contestaba solo…?

De nuevo el silencio…

–A que te refieres por dios Ichijouji no te entiendo…

–Mi Padres murieron–Menciono dolido con el alma en un hilo. Yamato quedo en shock dejando caer la taza que sostenía en sus manos dando así el inicio de un sonido contundente de la cerámica rompiéndose en muchos pedazos que llego a los oídos de ambos.

–Lo siento fue mi culpa…–se disculpo el rubio–es que…de verdad me tomaste por sorpresa yo no sé que decirte… de verdad…lo siento– le menciono. Realmente no sabía que decir o actuar tras aquella confesión jamás en la vida se imagino que aquello que lo atormentaba fuera tan grave…a tal grado de marcar una zanja profunda que cuando se caía en ella era muy difícil volver a salir. Se levanto de su lugar y con cautela empezó a recoger los vidrios que habían regados en el piso cuidando no cortarse las manos con el filo de estos. El joven peliazul como acto mecánico lo siguió ayudándolo a limpiar el desorden hecho en parte por su culpa y haber soltado esa verdad tan repentinamente que en serio necesitaba dejar libre.

Sus manos se encontraron en un acto que ninguno de los dos calculo, sus nervios se tensaron, y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

–Ichijouji…–susurro el mayor para acercarse al cuerpo del joven que se encontraba con él. Ken se tenso al sentir como Yamato se acercaba lentamente como si de un impulso se tratase se sintió atrapado en sus brazos por segunda vez en esa noche.

Después de unos segundos el mayor se separo de su agarre, topando su frente con la del menor sintiendo su respiración chocar con la de el…

Lentamente…cerca…cada vez más cerca hasta que unió sus labios en un casto rose.

Ambos se encontraron por unos momentos, siendo un roce simple y estático propiciado más que nada por el mayor.

–No quiero que sientas lastima por mi–lo aparto al fin el Ichijouji parándose rápidamente. El rubio lo miro desconcertado ¿lastima? No sentía todo por el menos lastima…Sentía cariño, atracción, anhelo, curiosidad…todo menos eso…

– ¿A que te refieres?...–Le pregunto desconcertado Yamato al sentir el rechazo rápidamente del de cabello azul.

– ¿Que parte de mi estás viendo realmente?– le contra pregunto el peliazul–Ni siquiera me conoces, no me has tratado, siempre te alejaste de mí, me juzgaste…ahora tu forma de actuar solo me dice que sientes lastima por mi…una lástima que mal interpretas por que no sabes lo que siento –le dicto mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie sintiendo de pronto como su cabeza le daba vueltas descolocándolo del sitio notándose el eminente cansancio sobre él como resultado de no haberse cuidado bien en días desde la perdida de sus padres o simplemente el anuncio de que pronto se enfermaría, fue perdiendo el equilibrio poco a poco tambaleándose sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban y su vista se Nublaba… como reflejo solo puedo cerrar los ojos para esperar el contacto de su cuerpo con el suelo. Pero este nunca ocurrió. Los brazos de matt lo habían sostenido antes de que cayera.

– ¿Estas bien?–pregunto. El peliazul reacciono rápidamente empujándolo con un brazo bruscamente.

–Suéltame– menciono ahora si cayendo al piso amortiguando un poco la caída con sus manos al lado de su cuerpo levantando la mitad del mismo, Yamato camino hacia el teniendo como resultado que el joven retrocediera por cada paso que él se acercaba

–No te me acerques, que te lo haya contado no significa que puedas acercarte a mi te lo dije no busco tu lastima, ni necesito tu compasión.

–No la tengo

–¡Mientes!

–En serio escúchame si no quieres que te calle de nuevo con un beso– le sentencio Yamato. El peliazul Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración ¿Quién se creía el rubio para amenazarlo de esa manera? Con frustración decidió guardar silencio otorgando el silencio sin permitir que su boca pronunciara una sola silaba, clavando su azul mirada a un lado donde no le diese los ojos directamente a ese insolente rubio.

¿Pero realmente Yamato era el culpable? En primer lugar el lo siguió arbitrariamente, él le había contado lo de su madre, el se había dejado abrazar ¿debilidad? Tal vez… pero eso ya había pasado, aunque a un mentalmente se culpaba, porque la situación que vivía en ese instante el mismo la había propiciado.

–Escúchame…–le hablo con seriedad el rubio–Se que es difícil pero…incluso aunque lloremos, suframos, roguemos y pataleemos los muertos no van a regresar.

–Eso lo sé no es necesario que me lo recuerdes…es suficientemente doloroso para mi sin que lo menciones…– dijo suavemente con ira, frustración y resignación en su voz sin voltear sus orbes azules ya que por más que lo negara Yamato tenía toda la razón. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que esos ojos azules le desnudaran el alma

–Entonces ¿por que esa negación? por Favor… Ichijouji no hay razón para sentirse así piensa que tus padres no desearían verte así, que en este momento están descansado felizmente, deseando que su hijo salga adelante.

– ¿crees que es fácil afrontarlo…?–Bufo irónico– Se me olvidaba que hablaba con el frio Yamato, tú no sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido, no tienes idea y nunca la tendrás. –le menosprecio. El rubio lo vio serio tratando de comprender su estado sin intenciones de herirlo ya que bien sabía que todo lo que mencionaba ken era para impedir que se acercaran a él.

– sinceramente…primero tú eres menos expresivo y sensible que yo y ¿ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas? En segunda tienes razón tal vez no sé lo que es ver morir a alguien pero si se lo que es perderlos y ver como tu familia se desborona poco a poco… ¿sabes? Así como tu yo siempre estaba sentado en esa banca, solo, buscando respuestas y pensando que dios me odiaba por haberme arrebatado a mí familia–sonrió tristemente recordando cada memoria pasada que a su mente llegaba, albergando un sinfín de sentimientos en su pecho, con una infinita tristeza. El sabía lo que era perder todo de un día para otro y jamás haberlo esperado o siquiera imaginártelo…eso te destrozaba, te quebraba y al menos trataba de entender sus sentimientos. Después de observarlo un poco mas Se acomodo en el piso en un lado de ken tomando con ambas manos su rostro mientras lo levantaba para que este escuchara sus palabras –tal vez no sé lo que sientes pero…te comprendo o al menos eso intento Cuando mis padres se divorciaron y se llevaron a una de las personas más valiosas para mi, caí en una tremenda depresión, no quería comer ni salir, mi vida había perdió su rumbo.

– ¿Takeru? –pregunto atento a las palabras del rubio

–Así es me separaron de mi hermano desde pequeño y a mi madre la veo pocas veces, casi nulas y mi padre no se diga tengo suerte si lo veo una vez a la semana por su trabajo– confeso separándose del menor y ver como este miraba hacia el frente con sus manos en sus rodillas dobladas poniendo su barbilla en ellas. Tratando de entender y comprender a Yamato ye encontrar el secreto de su fortaleza una que a él le hacía falta.

–Que tiene que ver eso conmigo–pregunto sin entender por que el rubio se abría con él o el motivo del porque no había salido ya de esa casa.

–Todo…– resoplo débilmente– yo me sentía solo, sin nadie que me comprendiera, quería morir… y simplemente no quiero que te pase lo mismo, lo puedo ver en tu mirada es igual que la mía, vacía sin rumbo que no tiene razones para seguir con luz.…por eso… –le sonrió cálidamente mirándolo, explorando que es lo que sentía realmente ya que le era difícil siquiera mencionar ese tema con cualquiera inclusive con tai, su mejor amigo pero por alguna razón el hablarlo con el de cabellos índigos, lo hacía sentir feliz.

–¿Por eso?… –soltó ken, invitándolo a que el rubio continuase la frase que había dejado inconclusa pensando en todas las cosas que Yamato le había dicho otorgándole la razón ya que en vedad no se equivocaba en esos días el hubiese deseado morir, porque su vida no tenía un fundamento para seguirla.

–por eso déjame ser tu sustento, el que te anime a vivir.–lo observo fijamente mirándolo con atención pasando su mano delicadamente por su rostro– ken no sé cómo ni cuándo, no hay una explicación lógica si así lo quieres llamar, pero te quiero… quiero ayudarte, estar cerca de ti y eso es de lo único que puedes estar seguro…ser parte de tu familia.

–Yamato…–Resoplo cautivado

–Déjame ser tu fuerza– le susurro acercándose. Ken se sorprendido

–Pero somos…–No pudo continuar el rubio se adelanto a hablar.

– ¿Importa eso?...cuando dos almas partidas a la mitad se unen ¿que importa lo demás? Solo se complementan, se unen y sus destinos se entrelazan para siempre.

–Yo no lo sé– respondió el menor un poco perturbado ¿realmente podía acceder a esa proposición? ¿Se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo?...no lo sabía, pero tampoco perdía nada con intentar.

–Entonces déjame ayudarte a despejar tus dudas… – Menciono. El joven rubio tomo la iniciativa del momento acercándose el de cabellos azules tomando de nuevo con sus manos su rostro, tumbándolo con delicadeza en el piso y quedando encima de ken con ambos brazos a sus lados y una de sus piernas entre las del menor. Su cabello largo caía hacia los lados juguetonamente al igual que su fleco mientras que el del Ichijouji se esparcía en el suelo con los ojos clavados en los celestes de Yamato.

Permanecieron así varios minutos mientras los puros ojos del rubio observaban cada facción delicada del rostro de ken; sus finos labios, sus hermosos ojos zafiros que harían perderse a cualquiera contrastando con su blanca y exquisita piel y el sonrojo que ahora se posaba en sus mejillas.

Acerco su rostro lentamente como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo combinando así el aliento de ambos. Se escondió en su cuello llenado sus pulmones con el exquisito y embriagante olor del Ichijouji que lo estaban volviendo loco. Lentamente regreso su boca hacia la frente de ken retirando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de ella mientras depositaba un dulce y cálido beso enseguida en su nariz y consecutivamente en su mejilla hasta llegar con suma lentitud hasta la boca del menor.

–Estas temblando–le susurro en el oído traviesamente. Ken se aferro a la playera del rubio temblando se sus manos Levemente mientras su boca trataba de replicar por la acción reciente del guitarrista pero Cuando este iba a lograrlo Yamato cerró su boca con un beso dando varias caricias a sus labios. Pequeños roces que los disfrutaba con anhelo y Ferocidad logrando lo que desde hace tiempo venia deseando. Siguió insistiendo en ese beso rozando la punta de su lengua en los labios de ken pidiendo acceso a su boca… invitándolo a que la abriera para profundizar el beso.

El peliazul se estremeció al sentir la casi notoria intromisión de Yamato sobre sus labios para terminar cediendo a las exigencias del mayor empezando con curiosidad y lentitud ese tipo de contacto que era totalmente nuevo para él. Sentía como el mayor se paseaba con toda libertad dentro de su cavidad bucal deleitándose dentro de su boca, danzando con su lengua. El trataba de seguirle el paso sin lograrlo satisfactoriamente sientiendo como ese beso se estaba tornando ya más apasionado y durando varios minutos para obligar a ambos a separarse por falta del oxigeno en sus pulmones.

El rubio Entrelazo una de sus manos con las de ken manteniendo su boca cerca del peli índigo tratando de acompasar su respiración. Si por él fuera terminaría hasta el final con el de cabellos azules mas eso no lo era posible sentía que seria como aprovecharse de él en un momento caótico en su vida… sin mencionar demasiado claro que no parecía listo para ese tipo de acercamientos. Pego su frente a la del menor notando como estaba más caliente de lo normal lo más seguro y por su mareo anterior es que se hubiera enfermado.

–Ken ¿te sientes bien?–pregunto preocupado posando una de sus manos en el estomago del joven y hacer enseguida lo mismo en su frente.–Estas ardiendo en calentura…deberías descansar; te llevare a la cama.

–Yamato…– le llamo levemente el peliazul al sentir como el rubio lo cargaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación.

–dime.

–Gracias…por todo–hablo bajamente siendo la última palabra que dirigiría al de ojos celestes antes de caer dormido en brazos de Morfeo.

–No hay de que…– EL rubio sonrió con ternura dando paso a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba bajo la lluvia sin importarle que su ropa se estuviese empapando ya que algo mas importante que ella se sentía destrozado, lastimado y solo…

–"_Mi hermano y ken, no lo puedo creer"–_Penso mientras el aire se llevaba sus rubios cabellos. Hace unos instantes había ido a buscar a su hermano mas que una visita familiar… en busca de consuelo como siempre se lo había dado desde pequeño cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Pero esta vez fue diferente llevándose un tremendo escalofrió y tristeza al entrar a su casa…sus ojos se habían encontrado directamente con una escena que no le hubiera gustado presenciar; a su hermano Matt besándose con el antiguo emperador de los digimon.

Esa noche se había sentido decepcionado de dos maneras. ¿La primera?... Fácil… el amor más grande de su vida lo había dejado. Hikari Yagami lo había dejado por Daizuke y eso verdaderamente le era difícil de creer y no era para menos después de haber estado por más de 3 años de novios que lo dejara de un día para otro le había destrozado su corazón.

¿Y La segunda?... al ver a su hermano besando a ken en el cual no encontraba una sola lógica pero aun así se sentía del asco.

Traicionado vilmente…por las dos personas que más quería.

Se paró en seco debajo de un árbol que había en una banqueta de la ciudad, quebrándose en llanto ahí mismo. Ya no aguantaba… se sentía mal y simplemente no entendía por que la vida lo castigaba de esa manera si él nunca había causado un mal a nadie ni siquiera lo había deseado.

¿Entonces por que el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo desdichado? ¿Tanto debía en su anterior vida?... tal vez si y ahora Por eso lloraba, porque no lo soportaba, por que el dolor embriagaba su corazón…

Y la pena su alma…

–Tk ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntaron a su lado.

–Tai–suspiro el menor observando al moreno frente a el con una sombrilla en sus manos y unas bolsas de supermercado en la otra dirigiendo hacia el sin poder evitarlo sus orbes celestes llenos de lagrimas.

FIN DEL PROLOGO…

(Continuara)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno_: MIRADAS_

"_**Nuestros sueños se regeneran, y las virtudes emergen como un puro manantial fluido desde el alma, es aquí donde debemos dejar nuestra esencia, éste debe de ser nuestro lugar, el lugar donde nuestras almas estarán juntas... donde nos amaremos por siempre…"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana del lunes llego rápidamente anunciando el inicio de una nueva semana de clases, siendo testigo de estas el viento húmedo de julio y el ligero bochorno que se sentía en el ambiente ocasionado por la época de lluvia que empezaba en esos días, días en que la tempestad e inseguridad que había en algunos corazones había parado por un tiempo, donde algunos habían lograda sus metas, y otros empezaban a acariciar en carne propia la desdicha y enclaustramiento de miles de sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir sin tregua alguna, siendo imposible poder canalizarlos especialmente con recelo de sus vidas y temores que se encontraban dando vueltas en su cabeza y alma… especialmente para cierto moreno pelicafe de ojos avellanos que no podía racionalizar las palabras y acciones dichas la noche anterior.

–"_mi hermano esta con Ichijouji, yo vi cuando se besaron… que puedo hacer tai, por alguna razón me siento traicionado"_

Y no era para menos hace apenas pocas horas antes de que la mañana se anunciara con la salida del astro rey había tenido a Takeru llorando desconsoladamente entre sus brazos y el cómo pariente cercano de aquella que había causado gran parte de su desdicha—su propia hermana cabe destacar— no podía hacer menos para ayudarlo y expresarle que no estaba solo, ayudándolo y sobre todo escuchándolo.

–por que no fuiste con Yamato—le había preguntado, el rubio dirigió su celeste mirada hacia tai sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo. —no lo malinterpretes no es que te reproche el que estés aquí conmigo, es solo que es raro…generalmente siempre recurres a tu hermano—le indico abrazándose mas al menor sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar debajo de él debido al dolor que experimentaba en esos momentos

–no quiero hablar de eso tai…- le dijo escondiendo su rostro en la playera del moreno, tai lo miro con nostalgia y tristeza, algo debía haber pasado para que tk no acudiese con el rubio compositor.

–está bien take no sufras por lo perdido—le susurro tenuemente mientras jugaba con sus rubios cabellos—mi hermana perdió la cabeza al dejar a alguien tan lindo y bueno como tu—trato de animarlo, el rubio menor por su parte soltó un sollozo a un mas fuerte dejándose llevar totalmente por el llanto. —recuerda que no estás solo tienes a sora a mimi a izzy a joe a yolei a cody a mi… y sobre todo tienes un excelente aunque estúpido—rio débilmente esbozando una sonrisa— un muy estúpido hermano que se preocupa y desvive por ti con el alma que jamás te dejara solo.

– No Tai te equivocas—replico el menor—mi hermano ya tiene alguien más importante por quien preocuparse como para atender a un adolescente con penosos problemas amorosos—recordó acrecentando el llanto en sus orbes.

– ¿A que te refieres?—pregunto, le era difícil el tan solo imaginarse a alguien más en el corazón de Yamato que no fuera su amado y pequeño hermano menor, al que siempre cuidaba y protegía, el menor se separo del acomodándose en un lado de la cama donde se encontraban sentados limpiando con su antebrazo las lagrimas que aun caían cuan rebeldes de sus ojos zafiros, para tranquilizarse y proseguir.

– A que mi hermano esta con ken—le dijo al fin, no es como que se lo estuviese contando a un desconocido, era taichí el mejor amigo de su hermano no veía nada malo en contárselo tarde o temprano se enteraría y el necesitaba desahogarse.

–Explícate—le menciono perspicaz no teniendo en claro lo que el menor le quería mencionar. —es que no entiendo bien lo que me tratas de decir ¿esta?...con Ichijouji "pero si matt lo detesta"… ¿te refieres que en este momento está en su casa?—pregunto, tk continuo con la cabeza gacha asintiendo levemente a las preguntas del mayor. —bueno no es nada de que preocuparse es solo una visita para mañana tendrás al señor prefecto para ti todo el día—le trato de animar.

–No tai, no entiendes, mi hermano esta con Ichijouji, pero no de visita—hizo una pausa apretando sus puños -yo los…los vi esta noche cuando se besaron…y siéndote sincero no se que hacer…dime que puedo hacer tai, por alguna razón me siento traicionado—le menciono el menor con tono bajo y soñador como tratando alcanzar un sentimiento por demás distante.

Esa noche se había dedicado a consolar por completo a Takeru, inclusive bajo su propio riesgo, sabiendo que su alma se adelantaba al hecho de lo que jamás en su ser quiso aceptar, el tiempo le había ganado y ahora se encontraría con la soledad y el desamor a un mas grande que aquel que lloraba bajo sus fuertes brazos. y ahora se encontraba ahí frente al espejo con esas grandes ojeras producto de haber descansado relativamente poco en la noche, por estar pensando estupideces y sin poder creer a un las palabras del rubio menor.

Por la simple y sencilla monotonía que taichí Yagami estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace más de 4 años

De el idiota, frio, arrogante Yamato Ishida…

Se sentía perdido en sí, sin ninguna razón para pensar en la logística de todo lo que su mente estaba razonando y pensando. Tratando de encontrar algo, lo que fuese una pequeña esperanza de que todo lo que escucho fuera solo una jugarreta de que su amor no era en vano, que tarde o temprano todo el esfuerzo que había hecho daría fruto pero muchas veces el destino no piensa que esa sea lo mejor para la persona porque tal vez, solo tal vez vez el amor estaba más cerca de lo que el mismo pensaba, después de todo La vida corre sin revuelo sin esperanza sin fe aunque el ser humano dependa de esta para ver aunque sea un rayo de luz en su vida y seguir adelante, para buscar todo aquello, un solo, simple y diminutivo motivo por el cual seguir vivo en este mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento en algo por que seguir creyendo y testigo y actuado por la palabra era la representación que se encontraba en la cama de Yamato quien observaba con ahincó y con anhelo aquel que dormía debajo de las blancas y sedosas sabanas de su cama, veía su semblante pasivo y tranquilo la fiebre había bajado considerablemente ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Taichi observaba adormilado a través de la ventana del salón de clases vacío. Su insomnio lo había llevado a estar ahí una hora antes del comienzo de las clases. Insomnio del cual un rubio de ojos azules era el culpable. "Eres un estúpido, Yamato Ishida" pensó con rencor. ¿Tantos años siendo mejores amigos no habían servido de nada? Si, tal vez no mandaba señales muy claras respecto a sus sentimientos, pero era más que obvio que su comportamiento más natural era sólo con Yamato. ¿Es que acaso el rubio era demasiado imbécil como para notarlo?

−Te odio−murmuró con los dientes apretados, conteniendo las lágrimas−Te odio con toda mi alma.

Lo repetía tratando de convencerse, pues sabía que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, ni cuantos amantes pudiesen pasar por el corazón de Yamato, él lo amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Qué tal si su relación con Ken era algo pasajero? Tal vez estaba experimentando. El hecho de que se besaran no era una prueba de que entre ellos había algo más que pudiese llamarse amor.

Se puso de pie, decidido. Yamato no tardaría en llegar, pues comúnmente el rubio era el primero en estar en aquél salón, cuando aún nadie había llegado. ¡Vaya que había sido productivo llegar tan temprano por primera vez en su vida! Ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Taichi tan repentinamente que se le antojó esperanzador.

Sería cuestión de esperar unos minutos más. "Yamato, me gustas". No, demasiado simple. "Matt…te amo". No, tampoco. Podría asustarlo. Una y más ideas desfilaron por su revuelta mente, y no encontraba la manera adecuada de decírselo.

− ¡Taichi! Que sorpresa, ¿te caíste de la cama? No veo otra razón por la cual pudieras levantarte tan temprano−bromeó Yamato entrando al salón, sonriente.

Taichi no respondió, pues se había llevado un buen susto al escuchar la puerta deslizarse tan repentinamente. Se quedó ahí de pie, estático. Pálido.

−Oye, ¿te sientes bien? –Yamato se acercó a él con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

Taichi pudo notar las ojeras que surcaban los ojos del rubio, realzando más el azul intenso causante de sus delirios. ¿No habría dormido por estar con Ken? ¿Acaso ellas habrán...? Pero su mente se quedó en blanco, la cercanía de Yamato lo ponía nervioso. Y el hecho de que su mejor amigo trajera tan solo una ligera camisa abierta hasta casi hasta la mitad –hacía rabiar a los profesores por no llevar nunca el uniforme como se debía −, no ayudaba en nada.

−Me estás asustando –dijo Yamato tocando el hombro de su compañero para hacerlo reaccionar.

Y Taichi llegó a su límite. De un movimiento apartó la mano de Yamato, y acto seguido lo tomó por la cintura para atraparlo en un agresivo beso. Sintió sus labios chocar contra los del rubio. Y fue la gloria.

Yamato no entendía absolutamente nada. Segundos atrás estaba preocupándose por su mejor amigo, y al instante siguiente éste lo tenía fuertemente abrazado y lo más extraño, ¡lo estaba besando! No lo pudo rechazar, pero tampoco respondía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió los imperiosos labios de Taichi reclamar una pronta respuesta. La lengua del castaño trataba de dar entrada a su boca. Y sin saber la razón, le cedió el paso.

Calidez. Esa palabra resumía el beso de Taichi. Comenzó a seguir el juego, sin motivo alguno. ¿Era acaso miedo a herirlo? Era su mejor amigo después de todo. Y lo de Ichijouji era… ¡Ichijouji! Ese nombre lo hizo volver en sí. De esa manera pudo notar como las manos de Taichi habían comenzado a recorrer su abdomen por debajo de su camisa. No pudo reprimir un gemido, pero le tomó las manos con fuerza ordenándole que se detuviera.

−No−fue lo único que pudo articular, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

−Pero creí que…−comenzó a decir Taichi, confundido. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Hasta podría haber asegurado que el rubio lo estaba disfrutando.

−Perdóname Tai, yo…−interrumpió Yamato, no queriendo sonar muy agresivo. Se sentía culpable de no haber detenido aquél beso desde un inicio.

Taichi entendió sin necesidad de más palabras. Sus ojos se tornaron en una expresión herida, furiosa. ¿Entonces por qué lo había aceptado? ¿Tan sólo era una forma cruel de burlarse de él? No, él no podía hacer eso. ¡Era su amigo! ¿Podría acaso ser tan desalmado?

−Imbécil−murmuró con rabia contenida, la voz le temblaba, el orgullo herido carcomía cada rincón de su razón… Y el rechazo del joven al que amaba destruía lentamente su latente corazón.

Yamato no respondió. Su carácter frío y rudo se había escondido en alguna parte de su ser, para dar paso a alguien mucho más sensato. Pero no parecía ser así para Taichi, el cual apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba al piso. El rubio quería decir algo, consolarlo, pedir perdón…Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

− ¡Eres un estúpido Yamato Ishida! –gritó Taichi mientras alzaba el puño derecho y asestaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro al rubio, el cual cayó al suelo de forma aparatosa.

Taichi salió corriendo del salón, sin mirar atrás. No lloraría, nunca. Y mucho menos por aquél rubio cuyos ojos azules lo mantenían sin dormir. Su piel blanca, sus labios rosas y carnosos. Su lengua cálida y húmeda. Su sabor… Ese endemoniado sabor que permanecía aun en sus labios. Lo amaba con locura, y el dolor sentido por su rechazo era equivalente a todo el amor que sentía por Yamato.

−Taichi−susurró Yamato, ya de pie. Lo vio salir por la puerta, y sabía que seguirlo no era una opción. Tenía que dejarlo pensar. Y él también lo necesitaba.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una declaración de…curiosidad, deseo…amor? Tantos años juntos y nunca se había percatado de los sentimientos del moreno. Sí, sentía una atracción por él, pero sólo era algo superficial. Tal vez por eso había correspondido a ese beso. Pero le había salido caro el pequeño placer pasajero. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo lo odiaba en esos momentos. Y no podía culparlo.

Lejos de ahí, una joven bajita y de cabello corto entraba tranquilamente a su salón, tomada de la mano de un joven un poco más alto que ella, y de cabello despeinado. Ambos sonreían de manera boba, mirándose mutuamente. Y al entrar, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos.

Al parecer, ya todos habían notado el distanciamiento de Hikari y Takeru, pero de eso a verla tomada de la mano con Daisuke, era muy diferente. Así que esa era la razón de la ruptura de aquél noviazgo tan largo.

Hikari bajó la mirada al notar tantos ojos sobre ella, pero Daisuke caminó orgulloso, pavoneándose cual pavorreal cuyo plumaje está en todo su esplendor. Ahora la chica más bonita de aquella escuela era su novia. Había ganado. Tantos años a la sombra de Takeru, y por fin el castaño tenía aquello que anhelaba. Tomó con más firmeza la mano de Hikari.

Y de entre todos los ojos que los observaban, había unos que permanecían indiferentes, ensombrecidos por el dolor. Unos grandes ojos azules luchaban por no observar la escena que aquella pareja protagonizaba. El simple hecho de verles hacía que su corazón se estrujase de una manera tan dolorosa, que lo hacía sentir que moriría en cualquier momento.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie cruzó palabra. Simplemente la pareja entró y ocupó sus respectivos lugares. Uno al lado del otro. El antiguo lugar de Hikari quedaba vacío, al lado del rubio que en esos momentos luchaba contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, cuya luz antes intensa, ahora agonizaba por falta de amor.

"_Morir, dormir, no despertar más nunca, poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño sepultar para siempre los dolores del corazón, los mil y mil quebrantos que heredó nuestra carne, ¡quién no ansiara concluir así!" *_

Ese verso danzaba por su mente como un demonio diminuto que se burlaba de su suerte, sonriéndole con sus dientes afilados. Se infiltraba en cada uno de sus pensamientos, acechante, peligroso…letal.

Aquella era la voz del odio. De la ira reprimida. Los recuerdos de su pasado amor comenzaban a pesar demasiado. Los besos de Hikari, las tardes en el parque cuando paseaban juntos y de la mano, las risas, sus citas en aquella pintoresca cafetería del centro… No podía soportarlo.

Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, sin reparos. Sin tomar en cuenta que el profesor había entrado hacía ya minutos. No escuchaba absolutamente nada, la rabia no se lo permitía. Tenía que desahogarse, y sacar aquel demonio de su corazón y de su mente. Al demonio con ojos grandes y castaños, más oscuros que su cabello corto, sedoso, que tantas veces acarició.

Tenía que sacarse a aquél demonio cuyos labios lo hacían enloquecer de pasión, las manos cuyas caricias lo llevaban hasta un punto en el que la dulzura, la lujuria y el amor se volvían un solo ente. Depuraría su mente y su corazón, ¡se desharía de su olor, de su voz, de todo! De Hikari Yagami.

Las clases daban término en ese instante. La campana producía un sonido ciertamente nostálgico, evocando recuerdos. Evocando aquella época tranquila en la cual, todos ellos, los niños elegidos, eran tan sólo eso, niños. Sin problemas, sin rencores, sin dolor. Al menos eso pensaba Yolei Inoue, mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de prisa rumbo a su hogar.

Últimamente todos estaban distanciados. De verse todos los días, pasaron a ser tan sólo unos extraños que se saludaban de vez en cuando. No es que ya no se quisieran, simplemente cada uno comenzaba a crecer y a buscar su propio camino. Pero eso no justificaba el dejar olvidada su amistad.

Esto y más divagaba la chica sin fijarse en su camino. Por lo menos hasta que sintió chocar contra algo más alto que ella, y que la hizo terminar en el suelo.

− ¡Superior Joe!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO**_

(Continuará…)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

A veces la gente puede perder las ganas de sobrevivir, pero mientras tengan en su corazón algo en lo que creer, el valor nunca desaparecerá.

"Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que los entiendan."

− ¡Superior Joe! –Exclamó alarmada y apenada. Más lo segundo que lo primero.

− ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba – Se disculpó Joe con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

La pelivioleta sonrió tontamente, sin palabras. ¿Tanta inteligencia para llegar a este punto? Quedarse muda… Y eso era algo a lo que la señorita Inoue no estaba acostumbrada. Reaccionó y se puso de pie.

− ¡Lo…Lo siento! Yo también iba distraída.

− Bueno, estamos a mano. Ambos íbamos en nuestro mundo. ¿Qué te tenía tan pensativa? –preguntó Joe con curiosidad.

¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Él también pensaría lo mismo que ella…? Al fin y al cabo, todos eran amigos en común.

− Nada importante−. Respondió vagamente Yolei. Deseando que el chico de cabello azulado no quisiera indagar más.

− ¿Nada importante? No, no eres el tipo de persona que pierde la noción de lo que la rodea por algo sin importancia. ¡Ya sé! Te invito a tomar una malteada en la cafetería que está a dos calles de aquí. Es deliciosa y podremos platicar un rato, hace ya mucho que no socializo−. Bromeó el peliazul.

La chica no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería mencionada, y al llegar ahí, tomaron la mesa más alejada del resto y ordenaron sus malteadas.

−Y bien. ¿Qué te preocupa? – Preguntó Joe mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida, pero sin perder de vista a Yolei.

Yolei tardó unos segundos en responder. ¿Qué le preocupaba? Muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Sus amigos.

− ¿Lo has notado tú también…? –Preguntó Yolei al aire, casi segura de que el mayor le entendería.

Joe sonrió y cerró sus ojos con tristeza. Sí, había notado el Caos. Un Caos en el que sus amigos quedaban poco a poco sumidos, atrapados. Pero nada podían hacer, más que permanecer como simples espectadores de una trágica comedia.

− Sí, lo he notado−. Respondió finalmente−. Es como si la tristeza quisiera apoderarse de cada uno de nosotros. Se ensaña vilmente con quien se le antoja.

En este punto Yolei sentía un nudo en la garganta, la nostalgia se agolpaba en su corazón en grandes cantidades. ¿Era mucho pedir que la vida fuese lo que era hace pocos años? Cuando todos eran niños… niños que sólo querían divertirse.

El joven tomó la mano de Yolei, algo sonrojado debido a ese impulso que contradecía su natural timidez. Pero él también necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo en ese torbellino de emociones en el que sus amigos caían poco a poco.

Todo iba a estar bien, sí… todo ¿Verdad?

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran institución. Su andar era despacio como si tuviera todo el tiempo de mundo para llegar a su destino. En su mirada de ojos celestes se podía observar con facilidad la irritación y preocupación del cual se encontraba preso, y es que desde el incidente de esa mañana no había tenido señales de Taichí y simplemente no se lo había podido sacar de su cabeza. A un no entendía cómo es que aquella situación había llegado hasta tal punto de que el castaño armara tremendo lio tan temprano cuando ni siquiera había acabado de despejarse y despabilarse de su falta de sueño de la noche anterior en la que había estado cuidando de ken y de la fiebre que este tenía.

¿Cómo es que todo su mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados en menos de 24 horas? No lo sabía, apenas hace poco Taichí era su mejor amigo, su confidente, una de sus personas más queridas y más cercanas. Una de las que más lo conocían. Ambos mantenían una amistad que con el paso de los años habían fortalecido de una manera extraordinaria a comparación de cuando eran apenas unos niños inmaduros que se odiaban mutuamente y eran enemigos auto-declarados pero jamás se imagino ni se preparo para la prácticamente declaración del pelicafe.

Entro al salón de unos de los grados menores con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su mirada azul buscaba casi con desesperación la mirada zafiro del Ichijouji que desde esa mañana no había podido encontrar. Era increíble que una de las personas que alguna vez desprecio inclusive al punto de voltearle la cara ahora fuera una de las más importantes en su vida, refirmando el giro en su vida que hace poco se había planteado.

— ¿Donde está Ichijouji? – Pregunto observando como una chica de ese grado le señalaba con su dedo donde se encontraba el peliazul recostado en su pupitre ajeno a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el chico —Ken…—Susurro cerca del joven. El peliazul se sobresalto un poco por la cercanía y la nada esperada visita de Yamato levantando enseguida su mirada para encarar al rubio que lo observaba con una mirada un tanto feliz. — Es hora de almorzar ¿vienes?—Le pregunto. Ken asintió en silencio reacomodando su pupitre y sus cosas dentro de su bolso para salir fuera de ese lugar.

— ¿A dónde vamos Yamato?—Le pregunto. El de ojos azules sonrió conmovido ocasionado que ken volteara su vista enseguida hacia el suelo y es que debía admitir que jamás en su vida escolar había salido fuera de su salón para tomar su almuerzo.

—A un lugar muy peculiar que se llama cafetería—. Susurro llevando ambos brazos hacia su cabeza y sonreír—. Espero que te agrade el hecho de sentarse con el chico más popular de la escuela.

—Arrogante—Susurro el de pelo azul esbozando una leve sonrisa en el acto y es que desde esa noche por primera vez en un tiempo no se sentía perdido ni atormentado. Sentía que al fin había alguien en quien podía confiar, con quien sonreír y con quien compartir pero más que nada que lo comprendía por sobre todo lo anterior mencionado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—Pregunto mientras se detenía de pronto cerca de unas escalares y jalaba al menor de la muñeca—. ¿Ya no volvió la fiebre?

—No… estoy bien—. Tartamudeo un poco susurrando al notar el arranque del rubio y como pegaba su frente a la de él.

—Me alegro—. Le dijo mientras sus labios rozaban los del menor en un casto rose. Ken se tenso y cerro lo ojos en el acto al sentir como los finos labios de Yamato hacían ya por tercera vez contacto con los suyos robándole sutilmente el aliento en pequeños y confortantes caricias que simplemente hacían enloquecer a ambos.

Las manos del rubio se situaron en la nuca del Ichijouji haciendo que el contacto fuera más fuerte entre sus labios presionándolos y disgustándolos como si fuese el mejor manjar que hubiera sobre la tierra o al menos lo era para el rubio que se encontraba encantado y totalmente extasiado con el peliazul… simplemente hipnotizado por su esencia y su dulce pero sombría fragancia.

—Me vuelves loco…—Le susurro separando sus labios de los de Ken y llevarlos ahora cerca de su cuello resoplando levemente sobre este y llevar ahora sus manos a su cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—Yamato… ¿y el almuerzo?—Pregunto ken un poco nervioso al escuchar un alto sonido de parte del estomago del rubio, y es que tenía casi un día completo de no haber comido nada y con la desvelada que había ocasionado a su rubio compañero solo había empeorado las cosas—. No quiero que enfermes tu también…

—No me importaría enfermar si tu estas a mi lado y me cuidas—. Le dijo ocasionando que la sangre del peliazul se elevara a tal grado de teñir su cara antes blanca como la porcelana a rojo como un tomate maduro—. Así como yo estaré al tuyo cada vez que te sientas mal.

—Gracias…—Simplemente le susurro. Tras el detalle el rubio sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para dirigirse a la cafetería del colegio.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas que había en aquel lugar lleno de verde césped y flores por doquier. Debía admitir que era una de sus partes favoritas de esa escuela, y que decir que siempre iba allí para relajarse ò simplemente cuando deseaba no entrar a clases. Como ese día había pasado… y es que ¿Quién lo culparía? Era más que obvio que fue un estúpido insensato al actuar tan precipitadamente frente al rubio compositor esa mañana; y mas a un el hecho de no poder suprimir sus instintos bajo la presión en su cabeza de que tal vez ya había perdido a Yamato.

Pero lo que más le dolió no fue su rechazo ni mucho menos…lo que le había afectado de sobremanera fue el hecho de que el de ojos azules le correspondió aquel profundo beso, que inclusive aseguraba lo había disfrutado de la misma o mejor manera que él, para después pasarlo a rechazar tan bruscamente con un simple y cortante "no". Quería pensar que era por el miedo, por la sorpresa, por la simple manera de actuar del que lo habían sorprendido imposibilitando actuar acorde pero bien sabia que todo se debía al Ichijouji…ese era el simple hecho y persona que lo separaba del rubio. El miedo lo carcomía a tal grado de caer en la locura, el amor que sentía por Yamato ya era demasiado grande como para poder retrocederlo, no sabía que hacer a quien recurrir y más por que ahora se había vuelto adicto a aquellos deliciosos labios y peculiar aliento. Yamato era su droga, su todo desde que se había dado cuenta de cuánto le importaba y le empezaron a atraer las personas.

Tal vez antes tenía un freno al pensar en cómo el rubio lo aborrecería si se enterara de su atracción errónea porque ambos eran hombres, tal vez podía lidiar con la idea de que el compositor jamás seria suyo por que le atraían las mujeres…por que salía con Sora y ella era su mejor amiga, a cuanto féminas se trataba, y tenía que respetar aquel noviazgo observándolos desde lejos procurando su felicidad. Pero ahora todo era diferente porque había descubierto que Yamato salía con un hombre, con un igual a él. Ahora el sexo no era un impedimento para poder realizar su sueño de llegar al corazón de Matt y eso lo atormentaba a un mas, desbocando todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por más de 4 largos y tortuosos años.

— "Sora"—Pensó. Era más que obvio que la pelinaranja a un no estaba al tanto de la situación, a un frente a todos ella era la novia oficial de Yamato Ishida. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría…? ¿Qué haría…? Eran varias de las preguntas que llegaban a su cabeza una a uno conspirando para atormentarlo mas ya que todo cabía y terminaba en un mismo punto…estaba preocupado por Matt no por Sora. Tras aquel pensamiento se paso la mano por su cara tratando de relajar sus facciones y dar rumbo incierto a la cafetería ya que realmente se moría de hambre. Se levanto con pesadez y grandes suspiros saliendo acompasados de sus labios y es que si por él fuera no se levantaría de ahí pero si un punto débil tenia Taichí era su estomago.

— ¿Hermano…?—Le hablaron. El castaño volteo hacia un lado encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Hikari, su hermana menor, tomada de la mano con Davis—. ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto un tanto preocupada de ver el semblante y las ojeras debajo de los ojos de su hermano.

—Nada Kari…no te preocupes pero tenemos que hablar—. Le ordeno, y es que desde que se había enterado la noche pasado del noviazgo de Davis y la castaña por boca de Tk a un le era imposible creerlo ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza a su hermana para llegar a cambiar al rubio por el castaño? Pero ver esa escena frente con ambos tomados de las manos felices y sonriendo era algo digno de un óscar y es que en esos años podía jurar fácilmente que el noviazgo de Kari y Tk llegaría hasta el matrimonio—. Y tú también Davis—. Dijo. El castaño menor se tenso un poco ante la petición tan repentina del hermano mayor de su ahora novia, de la boca de aquel que había sido su ídolo desde siempre y que le hablara en es tono un tanto sobreprotector y autónomo le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Claro, Tai—Hablo ahora con seguridad al sentir como kari apretaba su mano dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarlo.

—Vamos a la cafetería podemos hablar mejor y es que me muero de hambre.

—Es que veras…—Dijo Davis con su característico humor ocasionando la risa de kari y una sonrisa de tai al parecer Davis nunca acabaría de madurar.

— ¿Si Davis?—Cuestiono Taichí curveando una ceja en señal de cuestión y esperando una rápida respuesta del parte del menor.

—No termine mi tarea y ya sabes tengo que hacerla—. Dijo un tanto avergonzado y es que si de la escuela se trataba el castaño no era el más brillante de todos.

—Está bien, me adelanto—. Dijo dando paso rápidamente a caminar entre los pasillos tras la mirada atenta de su hermana y su novio.

Entraba a la cafetería a todo prisa se le había hecho tarde y lo más seguro es que Yamato estuviera ahí esperándole. Su cabello naranja se mecía conforme avanzaba ya que por lo largo de este era más que imposible evitarlo. Llego rápidamente agitada a una mesa en la parte derecha de la cafetería donde siempre se sentaba el rubio desde que tenía memoria y habían empezado a salir juntos.

—Lamento la demora…—Dijo. El rubio levanto la vista un tanto sorprendido al olvidar un grandísimo detalle, "idiota" pensó ya que eso era y se declaraba ahora mentalmente el mayor idiota del mundo. ¿Por qué? Simple…por haberse olvidado por completo de la pelinaranja al estar concentrado con el peliazul y monopolizar todo su tiempo en el, por haberse olvidado de su novia.

Ahora la pelinaranja se acercaba hacia Yamato lentamente posando sus labios rosas sobre el rubio quien abrió los ojos desconcertado al encontrarse con la vista confundida de Ken, quien se levanto rápidamente del lugar para irse corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Ken!—Dijo rápidamente, prácticamente arrojando a la de ojos mieles a un lado para salir corriendo detrás del chico peliazul para no perderlo de vista. La pelinaranja se quedo perpleja a los acontecimientos ocurridos y las miradas inquisidoras de todos aquellos sobre la cafetería.

— ¿Sora estas bien?—Preguntaron a su espalda una voz preocupada y reconocida para ella.

—Si, Izzy…solo que hay algo mal con Yamato y si no me equivoco el que salió corriendo era Ken ¿cierto?—Pregunto obteniendo la mirada del hacker sobre ella y asentirle casi inmediatamente.

Caminaba con las manos en su bolsillo con un sinfín de pensamientos en su cabeza, entre ellos su hermana, Davis, Tk y, por sobre todo, Yamato. Iba distraído silbando y con hambre, todo marcaba un horrible panorama para ese día y los siguientes pero bien sabia que debía tranquilizarse de una u otra manera.

Sintió toparse con un ligero cuerpo de repente esbozando una mueca de molestia debido al golpe sufrido. Sus ojos lograron abrirse para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la persona que menos quería ver… Ken Ichijouji, pero el destino parecía jugarle una broma y una muy pesada. Lo vio casi tropezar y caer para recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente y seguir corriendo sin dirección alguna dejando a atrás a Tai, quien no lograba comprender la actitud del peliazul al observar sus llorosos ojos o encontrar una respuesta lógica a toda esa situación, y tan pronto como si fuese cosa de burla, todo se aclaro al ver como Yamato corría detrás del ex emperador digimon pasando a su lado sin siquiera dirigirla una mirada siquiera. Pero de algo estaba seguro: de que al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas y esa relación no duraría mucho y tal vez tendría el camino libe cuando menos lo esperaba.

Como la curiosidad es un don del ser humano con el que se nace sin excepción alguna, Tai tomo paso ligero hacia la misma dirección que había tomado la pareja buscando respuestas al igual que una pelinaranja que paso con segundos de diferencia tras él para buscar lo mismo que Tai y encontrar una decepción que estaba destinada a sufrir.

Pero más vale abrir los ojos a tiempo y no vivir engañada y lastimada por el resto de la vida.

Los engaños duelen, duelen y lastiman de una manera tan cruel que ni el ser mas bueno del universo puede verse aislado de aquel pesar, un pesar que es más fuerte que cualquier veneno o arma que un ser humano puede usar en contra de otro bajo su voluntad. Porque el engaño hiere y quema por dentro la esperanza consumiendo todo sentimiento a su paso sin consideración alguna; tal como pasaba en el corazón del joven peliazul que se había sentido fatal, ni siquiera al cabo de 24 horas haberle abierto su corazón y confianza a alguien que necesito de un segundo para terminar con ella a un no comprendía nada ni asimilaba el hecho de que Yamato le hubiera hecho eso que quería ¿Venganza…? Tal vez era eso, después de todo nunca se llevaron bien y el rubio siempre lo acuso de la peor manera después de regresar del digimundo objetando que la maldad se llevaba en el alma y el cómo ex amo y emperador de los digimon no merecía el beneficio de la duda ¿Por qué sorprenderse entonces? Era más que obvio que todo era parte de su retorcida mente la cual solo buscaba una manera de hacerle ver que nadie jamás lo podrá comprender que detrás de dulces palabras solo hay mentiras solo eso y nada más. Era un iluso si llegaba a creer lo contrario.

Llego agitado con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo respirando agitadamente y con lágrimas buscando descender de sus azules ojos, su destino el lugar debajo de las escaleras donde minutos atrás él y Yamato se había besado ¿tonto? Tal vez lo era… porque a pesar de todo muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo fuese una mala jugada del destino como las que siempre había vivido. Su puño impacto de lleno con la pared inundado ahora de la pequeña rabia que recorría su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, fue un reflejo que había surgido en el por sentirse impotente y esperanzado a la vez decepcionado y con ilusiones con muchos sentimientos contrariados que buscaba disipar.

—Ken…—Susurraron entrecortadamente a su espalda mientras las manos del rubio se encontraban en sus rodillas agachado sutilmente tratando de acompasar su respiración. Nunca había sido bueno en deportes y definitivamente nunca lo seria bastaba ver el estado en que se encontraba en esa corta distancia que había corrido—. Déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas.

— ¡¿Y que es lo que pienso? No tiene por que importarme, tu y yo no somos nada después de todo… —Dijo con voz levemente alterada, y es que efectivamente se habían besado y habían estado juntos toda la noche o más bien el rubio velando por su sueño, hasta inclusive esa mañana donde hubo más acercamiento de ambos pero jamás se habían establecido como pareja—. Sora es tu novia y lo comprendo.

—Escúchame—Le pidió tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que volteara su rostro a darle la cara y clavar su intensa mirada sobre la suya como la noche anterior donde se besaron por primera vez.

—No quiero escucharte, Ishida Yamato.

—Por favor…—Le rogo acercando ahora su rostro al menor quien se mantenía estático—. Quiero que entiendas que es un malentendido estaba dispuesto a terminar con mi relación con Sora.

— ¿Por qué?—Susurro el menor. El rubio sonrió dulcemente pasando una de sus manos por la nuca del Ichijouji.

—Porque te amo—. Le dijo despejando la frente del menor con una de sus manos para observarlo por unos segundos y robarle levemente el aliento con un pequeño beso que basto para reafirmar aquellas palabras en el corazón del Ichijouji.

—Yamato—Le llamaron tras su espalda ocasionando que se separara rápidamente del menor para encontrarse con la cara desfigurada de angustia de Sora Takenouchi quien le observaba sorprendida en busca de una respuesta —. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Si, Matt ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntaron a la espalda de Sora, encontrándose con Tai recargado en la pared con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho quien lo miraba ansioso tal vez buscando las mismas respuestas de la pelinaranja. El de ojos azules se puso enfrente de la chica mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la del Ichijouji apretándola fuertemente en señal de confianza mientras Ken solo permanecía quieto y con la cara cabizbaja esperando de la misma manera encontrar el verdadero significado de las palabras del rubio compositor.

—Yo…— Hablo un poco nervioso tratando de confrontar aquella difícil situación, difícil por el hecho de que tenía a su novia, a su mejor amigo que quería ser algo más que eso y a su enamorado en ese mismo lugar…tenia que tener cuidado de lo que diría y no cometer un error como los que se cometen generalmente en esa situación, buscando la manera de no herir a ninguno ya que todos y cada uno eran importantes para el de diferentes maneras —. Sora lamento que sea de esta manera tan sorpresiva pero…— Menciono dejando un tanto intrigada a la estudiante.

—¿Pero…?—Le animo a continuar aun sabiendo a donde era que quería llegar. A sus ojos el noviazgo con aquel cantante había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había llegado a pasar pero al ver hace poco al rubio besarse con el peliazul ya no estaba tan segura de ello —. ¡Contesta Yamato! — Dijo casi con desesperación por el silencio que el de ojos azules había otorgado.

—…Pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de ninguna manera que al contrario, te estimo y te quiero mucho…pero como una amiga perdóname si te hice perder el tiempo.

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo…? — Pregunto la pelinaranja. El rubio asintió tenuemente ocasionado que los ojos de Sora se llenaran de lagrimas contenidas —. ¿Tan de repente…? — volvió insistir a un buscando que todo fuese una mal jugada de parte de Matt o un simple sueño del cual en cualquier momento despertaría.

—Lo siento, Sora…— Volvió a recalcar observando como la joven se daba la vuelta llorando y salir de ese lugar.

—Bien hecho Yamato—Le hablo Taichí. El rubio lo volteo a ver esperando la reacción que este tomaría ahora para con el—. Hiciste llorar a Sora…

—¡No es tu asunto Yagami, no te metas!—Le contrarrestó el rubio al ver la sonrisa cínica que el castaño esboza bien parecía que se vengaba de el por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—En serio recalco lo de hoy… eres un idiota Ishida—. Le dijo con rabia clavando duramente sus ojos en el rubio que lo miraba de igual manera. Bien parecía que esa amistad había quedado en el olvido.

—Repítelo—Le reto ocasionando que la rabia se apodera de él, sabía que el castaño era una persona obstinada que había actuado sin pensar en muchas ocasiones ,y que tal vez el tenia al culpa de lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero de ahí a que un idiota como él lo insultara era muy diferente.

—Cretino, idiota— Le contesto cínicamente posando sus ojos en el agarre del rubio para con el peliazul sin poder evitar que los celos, la rabia e impotencia se desbordaran al cien —. Y tu ken…— se dirigió ahora al menor—. ¿Estás bien con esto? ¿Estas dispuesto a buscar tu felicidad a costa de otros? — Le cuestiono para después no darles siquiera oportunidad de contestar u objetar algo a ninguno de los dos dándoles la espalda para salir de ese lugar con sus dudas resueltas.

"Porque la amistad termina cuando el amor surge"

El día de clases había pasado sin más preámbulo con varios momentos incómodos en el salón perteneciente al joven Takeru, quien no podía reprimir de ninguna manera el odio en que se estaba convirtiendo su ex amor. Realmente no tenía idea de que hacer… se sentía perdido, como si de repente se hubiera topado en una ciudad completamente ajena a él sin entender su idioma o sus costumbres ¿Es a lo que se le llamaba desamor? Tal vez, y eso era lo más seguro pero jamás se imagino a la gran escala que lo experimentaría.

— "te amo Takeru siempre estaremos juntos" —

Si y valla que lo estaban en ese momento…especialmente la castaña quien reía como estúpida ante el idiota y su ex amigo del Digivice del valor—. "Sigo sin comprender que vio en el"—. Pensó un tanto asqueado recordando varias de las veces donde antes de empezar su relación con la menor de los Yagami, esta le había dicho que había rechazado a Davis varias veces a un no lograba comprender. ¿Qué rayos había hecho mal? ¿En que se había equivocado…? Tantas soluciones, hipótesis y dilemas y ninguno terminaban por convencerlo.

A veces se afirma que la inocencia y dulzura y pureza se pierde con el paso de los años obteniendo solo el resentimiento y amargura en muchos aspectos de la vida, que antes se podrían ver con esperanza y felicidad cambiando desde lo más profundo del corazón hasta convertir a la persona en alguien irreconocible frente a los ojos de los que con anterioridad de cruzan en el camino de la persona. Tal vez solo sea ficción o un falso rumor, pero cuando un alma se corrompe por amor u odio por igual o equivalencia de emociones, se llega al extremo de la aberración y locura y ese vivo ejemplo de metamorfosis mencionada el joven Takeru Takaishi.

Se encontraba sentada en el recibidor de su gran casa había llegado hace apenas unas horas y solo por un solo propósito: reencontrarse con sus amados compañeros que tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver, y vaya que los extrañaba ¡Y de qué manera! Que de tan solo poner un pie en ese país se había encargado de avisarle a todos y cada uno de su regreso y de que esa misma tarde haría una gran recepción donde todos estaban completamente invitados.

Mimi Tachikawa era una de esas chicas siempre alegres y fiesteras, tal vez debido a su estadía en los Estados unidos pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo una chica un tanto boba y despistada donde los problemas no le pasaban siquiera cerca de su cabeza. Tal vez…solo tal vez de todos los chicos que habían emprendido ese viaje hace casi 10 años ella había sido la que menos había madurado. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento mientras esperaba ansiosa la llegada de cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros, presenciar el cambio que habían sufrido que tanto habían cambiado y madurado no solo de la apariencia externa si no principalmente de la interna, que novedades les traería y sobre todo sus nuevos embrollos amorosos que estaba segura habría después de todo eran adolescentes y ese tipo de problemas surgen sin premeditación alguna.

—Señorita, sus amigos han llegado—. Le anuncio una de las sirvientas de la casa.

—Hazlos pasar al patio y de igual manera a los que vayan llegando—. Le sonrió dando paso hacia el jardín de la casa donde esperaría a cada uno de sus preciosos amigos.

—Has estado muy pensativo desde el mediodía Ken—. Pronunciaron a su lado. El de pelo azul volteo su vista y detuvo su paso debajo de un faro de luz que parpadeaba irregularmente—. ¿Estas bien? — Cuestiono ya que desde ese encuentro con Taichí y Sora esa mañana el Ichijouji se había mostrado más distante de lo normal.

—Solo me preguntaba si está bien que vayamos con Mimi después de lo que sucedió esta mañana…—Resoplo el menor, esmerándose en la preocupación y las palabras de Taichí rodarle la cabeza como el subir y bajar de un yoyo que va y regresa continuamente. ¿Realmente valía tanto su felicidad como para causarle dolor a los demás…? Era una de sus constantes preguntas. ¿Qué derecho tenía el para hacerlo?...Pero tampoco es como que hubiera forzado a Yamato a estar junto a él, al contrario, el mismo se reusaba a aceptarlo en un principio. Suspiro como tratando de disipar todas esas interrogantes de su cabeza y pasar a sonreír levemente con melancolía en espera de la respuesta del ojiazul, si corría con suerte tal vez cambiaria de parecer y se ahorraría el bochorno e incomodidad de pasar esa noche cerca de sus compañeros.

—Está bien, Ken…créeme—. Le hablo pasando su mano por los dedos de Ichijouji—Además, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos esta noche.

— ¿A todos…? —Pregunto intrigado. El mayor sonrió asintiendo rápidamente.

—Eso te incluye a ti, así que anda camina o ¿quieres que te cargue como la noche pasada? —Pregunto divertido al observar como el menor empezaba a caminar rápidamente con el rostro un tanto sonrojado. Era increíble el hecho que en tan poco tiempo haya caído tan enamorado por el joven genio que era su compañero. Pero como no hacerlo solo bastaba verlo y cautivarse mirarlo y asombrarse simplemente conocerlo para enamorarse todo en el era simplemente un balance perfecto que lo volvía loco.

Caminaron despacio por las calles obteniendo varias miradas cautivadoras de varias chicas que pasaban a su lado. A la vista de muchos ellos dos eran el tipo ideal para cualquier chica: por un lado estaba Yamato, que por su simple apariencia estaba destinado a ser uno de los chicos populares de la escuela tomando puntos extras por su distante y arrollador y un tanto arrogante comportamiento que podía llegar a tener sin olvidar el hecho de que era el vocalista de la banda sensación del momento de la ciudad donde Vivian; por otro lado se encontraba el peliazul de una apariencia fina y encantadora como el siempre príncipe solitario que tanto amaban las mujeres, un joven prodigo a su escasa edad, bueno en deportes y sobresaliente en todo lo que se propusiera sin necesidad de un mínimo y esfuerzo. Distante, frio y poco hablador, encerrado en su burbuja que pocas personas podían penetrar. Así que era fácil imaginar que caminado junto eran un imán de propensos pretendientes que fácilmente les seguirían.

Llegaron justo a donde la pelirosa los había citado, y como era de esperarse, era una gran casa abrumadora a la vista para cualquiera. El menor de ojos zafiros trago saliva, debía admitir que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso pero nadie lo culparía él no era para nada sociable hasta tal grado de ni siquiera celebrar sus cumpleaños e ignorar todas aquellas reuniones a los que sus amigos se tomaban la molestia de invitarlos. Por todo lo contrario, el rubio se encontraba a su parecer bastante feliz como si aquello que fuese a salir detrás de la puerta fuera la mejor sorpresa del universo o el paraíso.

— ¿Listo? — Pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de Ken y entrar por aquella gran puerta.

—Yamato…¿Y si mejor nos vamos a otro lado?—Pregunto atribuyendo a su última vía de escape.

—Nada de eso señorito, usted y yo entramos pero ya—. Le sentencio al peliazul, este resoplo con resignación dejándose llevar por el mayor con el que entro al mismo paso que el compositor a ese gran patio.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

"_En un determinado tiempo de nuestra existencia, perdemos el control de nuestras vidas, y estas pasan a ser gobernadas por el destino… Y Esa verdad pasa a ser la mayor mentira del mundo."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Las manos de Ichijouji temblaban con nerviosismo, a pesar de que una de ellas se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de su novio. No quería ver a sus amigos a la cara, y menos después de la escena que tuvo lugar esa mañana en la escuela. Dirigió su vista al rubio acompañante, y éste le sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

¿Cómo resistirse a esos grandes y seductores ojos azules? ¡Qué va! Iría hasta al fin del mundo solo para poder contemplar esos ojos. Pero no necesitaba tanto para tal cosa, simplemente necesitaba armase de valor y enfrentarse a aquella reunión de pesadilla tan inoportuna.

Entraron a una larga estancia, bastante elegante. Al instante una mujer pulcramente uniformada salió a recibirlos.

–Buenas noches, por aquí por favor–indicó con una tenue sonrisa.

Los chicos la siguieron, sin soltarse de la mano. Yamato parecía no temer, pero la verdad era que estaba muerto del miedo. No podía permitir que Ken lo notara, debía darle valor.

– ¡Matt! ¡Ken! –una voz chillona y familiar que retumbó en el jardín, cosa que parecería imposible a simple vista, mas no para Mimi Tachikawa – ¡Que alegría! ¡Cuánto han crecido!

La chica se les abalanzó y encerró a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. Se separó tras unos instantes, al parecer no había notado que sus amigos venían tomados de la mano.

–Sora llegó antes que tu– le dijo a Yamato– Es extraño, creí que llegarían juntos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos? ¡No piensen en casarse sin avisarme, eh! Yo me tengo que encargar de todos los preparativ…

– Mimi – interrumpió Yamato a la chica, al ver la mirada baja de Ken– No hablemos de eso ahora, además, soy muy joven para casarme–menciono con un deje de nerviosismo recordando todos los problemas que había pasado ese día y tenía que admitir que se arrepentía…se arrepentía de dañar a una de sus más preciadas amigas y que la castaña se lo recordara de nuevo le atormentaba.

Sentada en una de las sillas, Sora contemplaba el vaso que sostenía entre las manos, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho al escuchar los parloteos de Mimi. Si, definitivamente había pensado en casarse con Yamato dentro de algunos años, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en ello. Nunca sucedería.

––Pero vamos, solo estoy bromeando, todavía falta mucho para eso ––siguió Mimi con su característica alegría.

Yamato sonrió con tristeza tenía que admitir que había pasado excelentes momentos con sora, inclusive hasta podía darse el lujo de decir que de los mejores. Pero lamentablemente en el corazón no se manda y tarde o temprano Tendría que contarles a todos de una buena vez que estaba enamorado…enamorado como un idiota del Ichijouji. Dio un recorrido con la mirada junto con un suspiro cansado y vio que no faltaba nadie, todos estaban presentes sin excepción alguna. Tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, tomando asiento junto a Ken quien se había mantenido callado desde la entrada de la casa.

––No estés nervioso––le susurro el rubio en el oído. El peliazul se tenso asintiendo levemente ante la seguridad de Yamato.

Y ahí como hace años estaban de nuevo, todos los niños elegidos reunidos una vez más pero con una sutil diferencia…ya no eran unos niños pero de una manera u otra eso alegraba a la pelirosa que no cabía en sí de alegría, aunque si lograba notar cierta tensión entre ellos. Tal vez era su imaginación o el hecho de que tuviera paranoia pero ese ambiente nada sutil que flotaba en la atmosfera no era el mismo de hace tantos años cuando todos se reunían. Es más podría asegurar que eran personas completamente diferentes.

–– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?––preguntó para romper aquel silencio incomodo que la hacía pensar demasiado tomando asiento en una de las sillas del patio observando con una gran sonrisa en su boca a todos su amigos.

Tras la pregunta Joe iba a responder. Su presentimiento le decía que tenía que hablar antes de que aquella cuestión iniciara una batalla campal, pero Taichí se le adelantó.

–– Pues bastantes cosas han cambiado por aquí, unas más interesantes que otras, ¿verdad Yamato? ––indico con altanería clavando sus grandes ojos marrones en los cielo de Yamato.

El guitarrista crispó los puños ante la expresión de Taichí, llena de amargura y burla. ¿Era ese su mejor amigo? No, ese no era Tai. Era un idiota que trataba de exponerlo no solo a él si no a ken.

Mimi los observó confundida, al igual que el resto de los elegidos. Tk bajo su semblante tristemente…bien sabía a lo que se refería taichí y más al sentirse abandonado por su hermano mayor que ni siquiera había tenido la sutileza al menos en esos días y horas que fueron un tormento para el conocer el sufrimiento que albergaba su alma. Sora por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de melancolía ya que ella misma hubiera querido objetar contra Yamato pero el gran amor que sentía por él no se lo permitía.

––Yamato… ––susurró levemente Ken. Al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellos.

Y fue hasta ese entonces que todos lo notaron. Las manos de sus dos amigos entrelazadas con fuerza. Y los observaron fijamente, en espera de respuestas.

–– Para que seguirlo ocultando––menciono Yamato mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado y darle la cara a los demás.

––Yamato––volvió a susurrar ken temiendo que los expusiera ante todos después de todo el peliazul no estaba enterado de lo que tenía planeado hacer el mayor. Matt se puso de pie y dirigió una cálida sonrisa a ken que lo dejo sin aliento…tal vez tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que temer. Después de todo cuando el rubio tomaba una decisión nadie cambiara su forma de parecer.

–– Ken y yo estamos "Saliendo". –– resoplo seguro. El Ichijouji se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras abriendo sus ojos debido al impacto de oír aquella frase y bajar enseguida su semblante…jamás espero que aquello fuera la sorpresa que Yamato tenía.

Pronto En el rostro de cada persona que se encontraba ahí pasaron vertiginosamente las emociones. Desde confusión hasta la comprensión unos luchando más que otros en aceptar a aquello como Sora quien se forzaba a contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con una fuerza arrolladora.

–– ¿Qué? –– Exclamó Izzy con sorpresa –– ¿Es en serio? ¿Es una broma cierto? ––pregunto observando la seriedad de Yamato en su rostro dándole entender que aquello lo decía de verdad. EL pelirrojo rasco su cabeza nervioso otorgando una sonrisa cálida hacia los jóvenes eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado pero como hace mucho tiempo aprendió en este mundo no había imposibles y aquella escena era una prueba de ello–– Pues vaya… ¿qué les puedo decir? ¡Felicidades!––dijo al fin. Arrepintiéndose al recordar a su amiga pelirroja la cual estaba a su lado. quien se puso de pie bajo la mirada atenta de los demás.

Ahora Sora como hace tantos años no lo hacia se reía irónicamente de que precisamente ella…una chica que jamás podría conseguir amar a alguien como lo había hecho con Yamato hubiera obtenido el emblema del amor…cuando este le era negado…. Dándose cuenta que la vida era realmente irónica, cruel e irónica para ser exactos.

––Si me disculpan debo ir al tocador––susurro para pasar al interior de la gigantesca casa. Al menos quería asimilar esto pronto y avisarle a su corazón que dejara de latir, de llorar y quebrarse simplemente quería ir a refugiarse pronto. Refugiarse de su dolor.

Mimi quiso correr detrás de ella pero antes de que sus pies siquiera se movieran Yolei poso una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola en el acto.

–– Déjala un momento, necesita estar sola ––le Resoplo la pelimorada a su amiga.

Mimi asintió con tristeza observando el camino que Sora había seguido, para momentos después dirigir su vista al grupo de amigos. Solamente para toparse algo a un más confuso ¿Qué veía? Daizuke y Hikari sentados muy cerca uno del otro, y el chico acariciaba la palma derecha de ella. ¿Qué acaso no era novia de Takeru? …Y si lo era ¿porque estaba con castaño en lugar del rubio? ¡¿Se habían vuelto locos todos, o qué? Un vibrante dolor de cabeza amenazaba con estallar en Mimi. Esos no eran sus amigos. ¿Qué les había pasado? Más bien la pregunta seria ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado?... ¿donde quedaron aquellas sonrisas que siempre tenían en sus rostros? Donde estaba el feliz tk, el bromista y despistado tai el siempre celoso Daizuke…donde estaban las siempre entusiasta sora, yolei y kari ¿A dónde se habían ido?...suspiro, realmente aquello la atormentaba pero no había nada en sus manos que pudiera hacer…no al menos hasta terminar de conocer por completo la situación actual de cada uno. Sus ojos castaños captaron un cambio de escena repentino al escuchar Un fuerte ruido que la sacó de sus pensamientos encontrándose con una pelea entre sus amigos ¿acaso podía estar las cosas peor?...

"_Lo más gracioso del universo y el destino es que nunca, jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia te complacerá"_

–– ¡Yamato de verdad no tienes principios!––le gritoneo el castaño al rubio bajo la mirada expectante de todos.

––Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso…tai––le devolvió el rubio. El castaño bufo molesto. –– ¿No es así?––le menciono con sarcasmo el guitarrista bien sabia que taichí no actuaba por sora ni mucho menos…todo lo hacía con el afán de joderle la vida a él y a ken.

–– A que te refieres…––sonrió con malicia ––Yo no fui el que destrozo a una amiga con falsas esperanzas de amor…que la uso y que juego con ella como si se tratase de un objeto…

––Cállate Yagami––Le amenazo el rubio con sus puños cerrados. Cansado de todas las idioteces que salían de la boca del ojicafe.

––Yo no fui el que engatuso a un preadolescente idiota que cree todo lo que sale de tu boca… ni tampoco el que cambio a sora por un traidor que lastimo a todos nuestros amigos y eso que yo no lo dije… ¿tu mismo no decías que ken nunca cambiara?, ¿Qué no lo perdonarías por el daño que nos hizo?...no me hagas reír y me salgas con que ahora estas perdidamente enamorado de él…porque al menos yo Ishida no te lo voy a creer…––grito taichí para que de un momento a otro el rubio se abalanzara sobre él.

––Te lo advertí––gruño el rubio insertando un golpe en la cara de tai quien se lo devolvió enseguida cambiando de posiciones.

–– ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en Sora? –– le repitió Taichí, con Yamato en el suelo y él encima del rubio.

––seguro que esto es por sora y no por ti––le susurro Yamato en el oído sin ser notado y escuchado por los demás por la cercanía que tenían debido al forcejeo de ambos jóvenes…los presentes especialmente los más grandes de todos miraban horrorizados aquella escena tal vez no era nada nuevo que tai y matt hubiesen peleado por tonterías como lo hacían a cada momento pero jamás a tal extremo de irse a los golpes. Solo hubo dos ocasiones en que eso había pasado y ambas eran cuando tenían escasos 12 años y nunca más se había vuelto a repetir aquella situación.

Taichí se quedo en blanco por unos segundos debido a que el rubio había tocado su talón de Aquiles. Rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir otro golpe por parte de Yamato sobre su otra mejilla que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente.

–– ¡Idiota!––grito Taichí reincorporándose de nuevo y lanzarse de manera de una tacleada a al guitarrista. ––¡eres un completo idiota!

–– ¡¿Yo? ¡Estás loco! Más bien el idiota es otro… –– Manifestó Yamato quien asestó un puño directo en el estomago del moreno, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

–– ¡Los locos son los dos!––grito Joe el mayor de todos tomando con fuerza a Taichí, mientras Takeru quien era de otros de los más sorprendidos en esa casa Reacciono de inmediato para sostener a su hermano e impedir que esa pelea a la que él veía sin sentido continuase. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su hermano?... ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto?...suspiro pero sin dejar de aplicar fuerza al agarre que sostenía contra Yamato.

––Cálmate hermano…por favor––Le pidió tk. El rubio Mayor lo ignoro por completo siguiendo forcejeando con él.

––No te metas Takeru––le dijo simplemente el guitarrista molesto con su hermano quien lo detenía a la fuerza y no le permitía golpear a su imbécil ex amigo que se encontraba frente a él.

––Pero así no arreglaras nada––le volvió a repetir tk.

–– ¡Que me sueltes Takeru!–– grito furioso Matt al notar el alegato de su hermano. Soltándose de su agarre y mandar al rubio menor directo al suelo por la fuerza empleada. Tk se sorprendió al notar aquel arranque de su hermano…uno que esperaría de cualquier persona menos de él. Suficiente tenía con Kari y Daizuke y ahora su hermano lo rechazaba. Se levanto del piso rápidamente sonriendo tristemente mientras observaba a su hermano.

––Si así lo quieres…haz lo que quieras ya no me importa––resoplo con simpleza, tristeza y rabia dándole la espalda a aquella estúpida escena que solo lo molestaba mas. Si su hermano no se preocupaba por el… entonces él tampoco lo haría.

De la misma manera en que el rubio había logrado salir del agarre de su hermano lo había logrado Taichí ya que aunque joe le ganara en años…tai simplemente era más fuerte por mucho. Estuvieron a punto de tirarse a golpes otra vez siendo detenidos ahora por Daizuke y kari ambos con cada brazo de tai mientras al rubio lo sostenían yolei e izzy.

––por favor basta Yamato––hablo ken con voz apagada quien había permanecido todo el tiempo en un rincón, asustado y confundido sin lograr descifrar con éxito todo lo que acababa de pasar. Se encontraba desorientado sin saber que hacer. ¿Golpear a Taichí? No, no podría. Jamás por más que lo haya insultado. De lo único que estaba seguro es que el tenia gran parte de la culpa. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era lograr que matt se calmase o al menos intentarlo.

––No tiene caso…no te escuchara––dijo el hermano menor de Yamato a un con su mirada inconforme––no me escucho a mí. ––suspiro

––Yamato ––le volvió a llamar. El rubio mayor contuvo el aliento al escuchar el tono de las palabras de ken.

––Esta bien–– dijo al fin el guitarrista calmándose bajo la mirada sorprendida de tk debido a que su hermano había obedecido casi de inmediato al peliazul. Yolei y el pelirrojo soltaron el agarre al ver el relajamiento en el rostro y músculos de Yamato y como este había cedido a su ira.

––Piérdete Yagami––pronuncio por ultima el rubio dándole la espalda a taichí y dirigirse hacia ken.

–– ¿Estas bien?––pregunto el Ichijouji a un sintiéndose culpable al ver el labio sangrando levemente de Yamato y las heridas debido a los golpes.

––No…––le susurro sonriéndole y llevar rápidamente sus labios a los del peliazul sorprendiendo a todos. Mientras Tai observaba a aquella escena dolido… Casi queriendo que lo mataran ahí mismo si era posible. ––Ahora si––dijo separándose de los labios del menor. Ken se sonrojo notablemente tartamudeando un poco debido a lo acontecido.

––Mimi––le llamo ken a la castaña

–– ¿si?

––Tendrás desinfectante, alcohol, algodón…y si no es mucho pedir unas banditas para sus heridas…por favor––susurro un poco nervioso.

––Enseguida––dijo para adentrarse dentro de la casa y observar como el rubio y el peliazul se dirigían a sentarse en uno de los largos sillones que había colocado ese día fuera de la casa. Para ser exactos en el patio.

Tai por su lado simplemente dio la espalda de igual manera dirigiéndose a otros de los asientos que ahí se encontraba. Si Yamato pensaba que se había rendido o que se retiraría de ahí después de aquello estaba equivocado…no le daría ese gusto. Tk quien había observado aquello lo siguió preocupado por el castaño, después de todo su hermano tenia a ken para atenderlo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Regresaba con apuro cargando el maletín de primeros auxilios en sus manos, un tanto agitada y preocupada por todo lo había sucedido en apenas unos minutos

––Perdón Mimi, jamás quisimos causar problemas––trató de disculparse Ken con un tono triste y bastante avergonzado Tomando en sus manos el botiquín que la pelirosa le ofrecía. Mimi sonrió comprensiva, triste por Sora, pero a la vez feliz por sus dos amigos. Los cuales tenían un brillo en su mirada nunca antes visto en ellos. Se veían felices, y eso le bastaba. Aunque claro está, no dejaría a Sora pasar por esto sin apoyo. Ella era su amiga y sabía que era valiente…que sabría reponerse de este golpe como la muchacha alegre que era siempre.

–– Vaya, es extraño, ¿verdad? ––dijo Mimi al aire. Todo estaría bien. Eran amigos y se querían. ¿Verdad? Mimi quería convencerse de aquello. Amaba a sus amigos con todo su corazón, y le dolía en el alma verlos sufrir de aquella manera. No sabía cómo, pero se encargaría de ayudarlos todo lo posible, haría incluso más de lo que estuviera en sus manos. Por algo era ella, Mimi Tachikawa.

––Mucho––menciono ken –– ¿Quién se iba a imaginar esto? ¿No?...––sonrió hacia la pelirosa quien le devolvió el gesto para darles la espalda y dirigirse adentro de la casa para darle nuevas órdenes a los sirvientes.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Se encontraba llorando Dentro de la casa, yacía en el suelo del baño más alejado de aquella mansión. Las lágrimas brotaban sin cese, y no se esforzaba por detenerlas. Llorar se había convertido en un alivio para su alma, para sus pensamientos.

Quería dejar de existir, fundirse con las frías baldosas, y olvidar. Dejar de amar. Arrancarse del corazón aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca y sedosa… ¡Y su voz! Tan suave y cálida que tantas veces había recitado palabras de amor y seducción solo para ella.

Pero eso se había terminado, ya no tenía nada. ¿Qué más daba? No podía odiarlo, pero tampoco perdonarlo. El amor no se extinguía tan fácilmente, al menos no para ella. Amaba a Yamato y eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo. A fin de cuentas, no importaba. Él era feliz, y eso bastaba para ella. Recordando felices momentos que ahora eran dagas en su corazón como cuando Yamato le propuso ser su novia, debía admitir uno de los días más felices de su vida. Creyendo ingenuamente que nada podría separarlos Que el amor bastaba…Y no lo hizo… todo el amor que ella le profesaba no basto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Se encontraba sentado de rodillas sobre el sillón. A su lado Yamato se encontraba de medio perfil observando atentamente lo que ken hacia notando curioso como vertía alcohol y otras sustancias a unos algodones para ponerlos en unas largas pinzas y los acercaba a su mejilla herida.

–– ¡Ahh!..Eso duele––Rezongo el rubio debido a la interacción de al herida con el alcohol ocasionando ardor y dolor en esta. ––así estoy bien…no necesito esto––dijo alejando las pinzas con algodón lejos de él y posar una de sus manos en su mejilla herida. El Ichijouji lo miro seriamente.

––No seas cobarde––objeto debido a la infantilidad del vocalista––es necesario––le dijo quitando con su propia mano la del rubio y posicionando sorpresiva y rápidamente de nuevo el algodón en la herida. El rubio dio un respingo y un sonoro quejido debido a la brusquedad ken.

–– Tienes que admitir que hacen una linda pareja–– resoplo yolei a mimi con una risilla traviesa al ver como el rubio se quejaba al ser curado por ken.

––Si Matt parece un niño llorón y ken su mama aguantando su berrinche…es gracioso–– completo la pelirosa sonriendo alegremente.

––Verdad…

––Ya me arte no sé cómo pueden apoyar esto…––dijo tai en tono molesto debido a los comentarios anteriores de las féminas. ––sora está sufriendo por su culpa…y ustedes los apoyan.

––Bueno no es como que podamos hacer algo––menciono joe quien se encontraba sentado junto a yolei y sostenía su mano un poco sonrojado––me siento mal por sora…pero en el corazón no se manda.

––Es cierto además no podemos dejar a ken y Yamato solos o de lado todos son nuestros amigos y por nuestra amistad… ella sabrá sobreponerse–– Menciono la pelimorada un tanto sonrojada por estar junto al de lentes.

–Hmp…como digan…yo no lo acepto…––volvió a mencionar taichí.

––Tai…––resoplo tk al observar al castaño levantarse del lugar y dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa. Molesto y fastidiado por no lograr cumplir su cometido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Las horas pasaron y los amigos restantes conversaron amenamente, olvidando el incómodo percance. Muchos felicitando a la nueva pareja y deseándoles lo mejor con la excepción de Sora apenas había regresado con ellos, con los ojos hinchados, pero trató de ocultar su tristeza tras una falsa sonrisa. A Mimi, Hikari y Yolei no les pasó desapercibido tal cosa. Ni mucho menos a Yamato y ken.

––sora…yo––dijo el rubio acercándose a la pelinaranja.

––Matt voy al baño ya regreso––menciono el de pelo azul separándose de Yamato y dirigirse adentro. Ahora estaba seguro que Yamato tenía que hablar con sora como se debía y el salía sobrando después de todo que le podía decir a sora ¿perdón por robarme a tu novio?...eso sería muy descarado de su parte. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle espacio a los dos ya sin ninguna preocupación encima. Debía admitir que a pesar de todos su temores y predicciones sus amigos…al menos la mayoría lo habían aceptado con mucha calma y hasta podría decirse que alegría.

––No digas nada matt–– susurro la Takenouchi con el semblante bajo…––Te comprendo y no te odio…pero. ––levanto su mirada observando de nuevo aquellos zafiros ojos que tanto adoraba. ––si tu estas feliz yo…yo igual.

–– ¿Amigos?–– pregunto el rubio sonriéndole cálidamente. La pelinaranja se contuvo de abrazarlo sonriéndole de igual manera.

––Los mejores…y felicidades espero que tu y ken sean felices.

––Gracias de verdad significa mucho––le indico sentándose de nuevo en su lugar y observar como la pelinaranja se acercaba ahora a yolei y joe. De verdad sora jamás dejaría de sorpréndelo una de las cosas que más le había atraído de ella era su fortaleza. Una fortaleza que era capaz de soportar todos los problemas con valentía sin huir de ellos… y por eso la admiraba porque siempre sonreía a la adversidad y esa admiración la llevo a convertirla en su mejor amiga para después convertir aquel sentimiento en amor…un amor de amiga que lamentablemente había confundido.

Su corazón sintió paz, al fin había arreglado las cosas con la pelinaranja y eso el tranquilizaba y mucho. Ahora solo quedaba taichí con el cual no sabía cómo lidiar y eso de verdad que le mortificaba y demasiado. No podía ignorar lo que acaba de pasar y saber que aquel cambio del castaño se debía en principal razón a él. Pero a pesar de todo lo seguía estimando ya que fue su primer lazo y amigo y tenía que admitir que en la antigüedad el sentimiento de atracción hacia Tai llego hacerse fuertemente presente. Pero ahora todo era de otra manera él lo estimaba y mucho pero si tocaba a ken no se tentaría el corazón para alejarlo de su lado ya fuese le costase la amistad de todos los demás. Pero que estaba seguro no sucedería.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Volteo su cabeza varias veces buscando con la mirada al menor de ojos azules quien ya había tardado un poco con el hecho de ir solo al baño. Suspiro mientras sin querer se topo con la mirada castaña de kari quien lo observaba parada junto a Daizuke.

––Matt––llamo la menor de los Yagami acercándose al rubio.––Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano…no se que paso con él––le indico. Ya que en verdad a kari le había sorprendido la forma en que su hermano había actuado para con el rubio al saber lo unidos que eran.

––No tiene importancia…no es como si no supiera lidiar con su idiotez––contesto un poco frio y desconcertado observando y percatarse apenas que en toda la noche La castaña no se había separado de Daizuke.

––De todas maneras…lo siento––se volvió a disculpar aflorando aquel sentido de humildad y tranquilidad en ella.––También te quería preguntar…––dijo con nerviosismo y un poco sonrojada ––¿Takeru el…ha estado bien?––pregunto. Ya que a pesar de todo kari a un seguía queriendo a tk y preocupándose por él y el solo imaginar que estuviera mal por su culpa la hacía sentir culpable.

––¿Por qué no debería estarlo?––dijo con curiosidad debido a la extraña pregunta de hikari ¿Qué acaso no era ella su novia?...entonces ¿Por qué le pregunta eso a el?... ¿no era ella lo que tenía que estar al tanto de todo como su pareja?

––veras…es que… me quede preocupada el día que Rompimos y después de eso no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

––Espera, espera ¡¿terminaron? ¡¿Quién tu y tk?...cuando donde porque––menciono sorprendido sin poder asimilar aquello.

––Así es––contesto Davis al instante antes de la castaña. ––Como veras no eres el único que tiene una nueva relación––le menciono el castaño menor tratando con esas palabras de dominar cualquier impulso que el rubio pudiera tener con ellos por el hecho de haber herido a su hermano menor.

––No puede ser… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?–– no se lo explicaba de verdad que no. Y ahora se sentía pésimo al solo pensar en lo mal que se sentía su hermano tk. ––hikari ¿Por qué?

––Por la misma razón que tu dejaste a sora…lo siento Yamato de veras…y de nuevo siento lo de tai. Si me disculpas nos vamos a despedir ya nos vamos. –– Resoplo la castaña retirándose de ese lugar en compañía de Davis dejando al rubio con una gran confusión en su cabeza

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Miraba con odio aquellos ojos azules que se clavaban en sus pupilas azabaches con confusión y tal vez lágrimas contendías debido a las palabras que le estaba diciendo. No es que él lo hubiera planeado o que el disfrutara torturándolo fue mera casualidad encontrarse con el justamente cuando salía del baño y con el coraje y rabia que contenía no pudo evitar hablarle de esa manera y jugar con su mente.

–– ¿Entonces?...aun así piensas seguir con esta relación… a costa de sora y que a pesar de todo lograr alejarlo de su única familia…. ––menciono recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Observando el nerviosismo de ken en sus ojos. Si no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Yamato al menos lo intentaría con ken. ––Aunque no creo que te importe mucho…sigues siendo igual de egoísta como cuando eras el emperador de los digimon ¿no?...no es tan fácil desaparecer la maldad de un corazón…cierto ken

––Me tengo que ir…––susurro dándole la espalda a Taichí con tristeza y culpa. Dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia afuera de la casa sin querer escuchar mas aquellas hirientes palabras por parte de taichí... el que le había dicho que llevar una relación era fácil si que estaba en lo mas incorrecto del mundo… El Castaño sonrió complacido observado perderse a Ken detrás de la gran puerta cristalina que daba al patio.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Caminaban de regreso a casa después del gran ajetreo en la casa de la Tachikawa. Matt había decidido junto con ken retirase al final de todos los demás. ¿La razón?...simplemente quería evitar más problemas para él y darle menos mortificaciones al peliazul. Aun en su fuero interno podía sentir aquel fuego manifestado en el coraje y rabia correr por sus venas. Que lo estaban quemando por dentro.

Definitivamente taichí sabia como poner su mundo de cabeza…esa noche había sido como uno de aquellos días donde eran más jóvenes y el castaño lo sacaba de sus casillas debido a lo idiota que este se había comportado. Lo había insultado, ofendido y para colmo se había metido con ken y eso simplemente no se lo iba a permitir. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado con la boca callada no hubiera llegado al extremo de irse a los golpes con él.

––Yamato–– le llamo el peliazul. El músico le dio la cara de inmediato tras aquella llamada de su compañero.

–– ¿Qué pasa?–– Pregunto al notar como ken se ponía serio de repente.

–– ¿está mal lo que hacemos?... Realmente ¿estas bien con esto?–– menciono casi como un susurro que danzaba con el ligero aire que soplaba aquella madrugada.

–– ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente?––pregunto alzando una ceja y notar el semblante escondido del Ichijouji ––Creí que te había quedado claro que esto iba en serio…piénsalo no por nada se los dije a los demás–– sonrió levemente al observar como ken levantaba la cara y el clavaba sus azules ojos en los celestes de ken los cuales parecían opacarse por la preocupación –– Ahora dime una razón por la que digas que esto está mal…

––Ambos somos hombres–– Menciono el menor. Tal vez para ellos dos estaba bien ¿pero el resto?... ¿Qué pasaría con la reputación de Yamato?, ¿no habría sido más fácil el hecho de mantener su relación oculta?...al menos el no valía lo suficiente para que el rubio a partir de ahora fuera señalado por la gente y juzgado por su familia. Bueno tampoco era como que alguno de los dos les importara la opinión ajena tal vez debido a su naturaleza un tanto fría y conservadora y ahora lamentablemente el ya no tenía que lidiar con su familia…pero aun así era una cuestión que no podía digerir del todo, tal vez por el hecho de solo buscar un pretexto que lo alejara de Yamato. De su felicidad, y que ninguna otra persona saliera herida. Pero si algo tenía presente es que para matt era distinto. Hermano, padre y madre El si tenía a su familia chueca, derecha o separada pero al fin de cuentas familia.

––Ken––Le llamo serio Yamato observando como el Ichijouji se perdía en sus pensamientos parando de pronto y empujarlo de una manera sutil a una pared cerca de la esquina de la calle. El peliazul se sorprendió en el acto cerrando los ojos por el ataque tan repentino del guitarrista. Sus ojos se fueron abiertos de nuevo encontrándose con Yamato viéndolo fijamente. EL Ichijouji solo pudo voltear su mirada a un lado de igual manera que había hecho con su cabeza. –– ¿tu estas bien con esto?–– pregunto –– Mírame A los ojos…no huyas––le rogo el rubio al notar como el ojimar se contenía de siquiera darle la cara.

––Matt…yo

–– ¿tu estas bien con esto?––insistió escondiendo su mirada bajo su largo flequillo rubio y posar ambas manos sobre los hombros de ken. ––Ken…contesta––insistió en tono de una seria suplica. El peliazul tartamudeo un poco quedando un tanto sorprendido debido al tono que Yamato empleaba con él. ––por favor…

–– S…si––contesto casi susurrando para que solo su compañero lograra escucharlo debido a su cercanía.

––Entonces dame otra razón…por que por esa créeme no dejare que te alejes de mi––dijo de nuevo. Para matt el hecho de que ambos fueron hombres no era ningún impedimento. Sabía a lo que se enfrenaba y enfrentaría y por eso desde que se idealizaba al lado del Ichijouji se había preparado psicológica y emocionalmente para enfrentar a todo y todos…solo por ken y nadie más.

––Yo…no quiero causarles dolor a los demás––dijo serio con las palabras de taichí en su mente y de cómo le había recriminado que por su culpa los demás sufrían ––De verdad no quiero…suficiente problemas les di ya hace años–– volvió a ladear la mirada. El rubio soltó una risilla.

––¿Eso es todo?––Pregunto el rubio sonriendo. Realmente se había preocupado por lo que podría estar pasando en la cabeza de ken y resultaba ser algo realmente simple. ––Sabes que eso no es posible.

––Tu hermano Tk, sora, y tai…no me digas que no es posible.

––Oye…no podemos tener contentos a todos ¿no? Además sora y yo ya nos arreglamos––menciono. El peliazul se sorprendido ya que no sabía cuál era la conclusión en que la pelinaranja y el guitarrista habían terminado. ––con tk…hablare después y por dios ¿tai?...si taichí es un idiota no lo tomes en cuenta.

––Pero–– trato de espetar queriendo que el rubio conociera sus preocupaciones y pesares. Tratando de hacerle saber lo que atormentaba a su corazón.

–– Quiero que entiendas que en este momento nada me importa más que tu, eres lo más importante para mí— menciono apoderándose de los cálidos labios de ken cortándole las palabras y cualquier duda que este tuviera en su corazón fue sostenido fuertemente por las muñecas al querer separase de matt mas aquella boca se negaba a dejarle ir.

Finalmente el rubio se rindió por completo ante el deseo y lo abrazo con fuerza al cuello, otorgando un beso lleno de frenesí. No podía negar más que era algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, probar todo de aquella persona. Lamiendo, besando y explorando a placer no tardo en profundizar más irrumpiendo en la boca del peliazul encontrando su lengua, elevando aquel beso a un nivel más profundo y desesperado. Entre jadeos y breves interrupciones continuaron besándose apasionadamente sin descanso, era una descarga que ambos necesitaban de una vez por todas. Las lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas presionando con fuerza ansiosas de probar más, cada vez yendo más y más profundo, haciéndoles estremecer.

Cuando uno quería romper el contacto, el otro simplemente se negaba buscándole y aprisionándolo nuevamente, los dedos enroscados en los cabellos y las caricias desesperadas y bruscas eran una placentera lucha de nunca acabar. Se separaron agotados luego de una eternidad, el de pelo Rubio se separo de la boca del peliazul quien respiraba entrecortadamente y se encontraba con la cabeza hundida en uno de los hombros de Yamato quien enseguida le abrazo con fuerza obteniendo igual respuesta por parte de ken quedando exhaustos y jadeantes en silencio en aquella esquina baja la luz parpadeante de una farola de luz que iluminaba la negra noche. Luego de aquel inesperado arrebato de pasión.

Ken Entreabrió los ojos, extasiado, y pudo ver al rubio quien lo miraba con ternura y amor en su mirada. De repente sintió los dedos de una de las manos de Yamato que se enredaba en el cuello de la playera de botones que llevaba puesta para deslizar sus manos hábilmente por el cuello, hombros y torso del menor desabrochándola hasta el segundo botón. Las caricias se esparcieron por todo su pecho obligándole a romper el contacto para jadear y tomar aire, pero a los pocos instantes se veía envuelto en un beso más profundo, sin darle posibilidades de tomarse un respiro. Sus manos se movieron por instinto y deseo, aferrando ahora matt una de sus manos a la cintura del Ichijouji con fuerza, atrayendo sus caderas contra las de él.

––Yamato––le llamo el peliazul al mayor. Sonrojado sin aliento y jadeando. Sin poder controlar los impulsos que salían sin tregua de su cuerpo, que con cada toque del rubio se electrizaba y se sentía morir de calor. ––aquí…no––pidió ken con la poca cordura que le quedaba antes de dejarse envolver por completo en sus deseos más profundos. ––Alguien puede vernos––menciono para luego gemir despacio al sentir el rose y movimiento involuntario de sus caderas acompañado de la lengua del rubio que se deleitaba con su blanco cuello.

––No hay nadie aquí son casi las 2 de la mañana––le resoplo el rubio en el oído. El peliazul se estremeció.

––Por favor…––le pidió separándose de un pequeño empujon del rubio quien lo miro sorprendido.–– no es como si no quisiera…pero–– se sonrojo––Me gustaría que si llegamos al final de esto sea en una cama––menciono bajito. El rubio se acerco de nuevo hacia el abrazándolo por completo mientras el peliazul se escondida en su pecho.

––Esta bien…te entiendo ¿quieres ir a mi casa?...es muy tarde para que tomes el metro–– le propuso. El de pelo azul apretó con disimulo la playera de matt asintiendo en silencio y con sonrojo en sus mejillas la petición del rubio.––vamos entonces––le tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar a su casa que solo se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras.

––Yamato…

––¿si ken?

––te quiero…

_Fin del capítulo 4_

(Continuara…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales: aquí el cap. 4 espero les guste… y bueno gracias por sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y ahora empezare a subir capítulos por cada 5 comentarios mínimo que reciba por que como siempre digo "eso impulsa a una escritor seguir escribiendo" y bueno a pesar de todo me hace saber si les gusta el fick que les disgusta y que les gustaría que cambiara. Así que espero sus comentarios!


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: Sensaciones…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Quisiera ser viento para ser libre, quisiera ser ave para volar por donde yo quiera, para poder olvidar, para no recordar__…__Olvidar las cicatrices del alma"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Habían pasado dos años desde los últimos __sucesos que se habían dado en el digimundo, dos años donde se suponía la paz había regresado, donde sus corazones estarían tranquilos y regresarían coronados como héroes…como los héroes que cualquier niño soñaba ser._

_Pero, había algo que su mente a un no comprendía, algo que le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza diariamente desde su despertar de aquel fatídico y horrible pasaje de su vida, una simple pregunta que no había podido contestar…. ¿Por qué él? Ichijouji precisamente el tenía que pasar por todo aquello?_

_Cada noche las pesadillas volvían a su cabeza, sin dejarlo descansar, vivir en paz, alterando su mente y haciéndolo desear hasta la propia muerte, sus padres estaban ahí para él, pero aun así eran tan ajenos…jamás podrían comprenderlo. Y lo peor de todo es que ahora…ahora ya no estaban junto a él._

_Desde ese día cada imagen que su cabeza reproducía era cada vez más dolorosa que la anterior, casi como si la estuviera viviendo en carne propia de nuevo. Veía el sufrimiento de todas esas criaturas inocentes, de seres que no tenían la culpa…sentía todo el dolor que les había causado a sus compañeros, de todo el mal que había desencadeno por sus acciones…. Todo…. Todo era su culpa ¡era su maldita culpa! Pero ya no había manera de dejarlo atrás. _

_Su mente le jugaba jugarretas cada noche, lo torturaba y lo peor de todo le recriminaba la escoria de ser humano que había sido. Había logrado disimular frente a sus amigos, de sus compañeros y de maestros, manteniéndose al marguen y aislándose cada vez que podía. Fingía…Ante todo el maldito mundo fingía._

_El mundo del cual quería desaparecer y que con cada día que pasaba lo deseaba con más ahincó y devoción que antes._

_Era fuerte….. Si, si lo era y mucho por haber vivido y lidiado con esto dos años, pero todo eso se había ido por una tubería cuando esta injusta vida le arrebato a sus padres, sus únicos sustentos, los únicos que le brindaban la mano y le ayudaban con aquel problema._

–"_El alma se conoce por sus actos"– Retumbo en su cabeza la voz de un rubio de ojos azules en una cínica sonrisa como si se jactara de causarle daño al joven. De nuevo lo atacaba…ya lo sabía, sabía si era mejor si se mantenía lejos de ellos, pero las palabras del Ichijouji de verdad le habían dolido en el alma._

–_Cállate….cállate ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!– grito fuera de sí mientras arrojaba uno de los cojines de su cama interponiendo una barrera que le evitara recordar todo sus actos cometidos, todo su dolor, todo lo que había sufrido pero ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan frio con él? ¿Por qué lo lastimo de esa manera? Estaba tan equivocado al pensar que había logrado obtener algo de paz o perdón en ese tiempo y de eso era consiente pero ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo?_

_Era una simple ilusión de su cabeza, un sonido, un eco que retumbaba con palabras hirientes dentro de su pecho…_

–"_Acéptalo fue tu culpa, tienes el alma corrompida aléjate de nosotros…_

–_No… no lo fue, no es así…–resoplo sollozando con frustración llevando ambas manos a su cabello sin poder contener las lágrimas que sus ojos comenzaban a derramar. – ¡Fue culpas de la semilla de la oscuridad! Yo…yo no quise hacerlo–menciono el de cabello azul llevando ahora sus manos a sus oídos mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba completamente, y cerraba sus ojos tratando de escapar de los juegos de su paranoia y su mente y es que las palabras del rubio le habían afectado tanto en aquella reunión que no podía evitar sucumbir nuevamente ante su debilidad._

–"_Si sigues con vida solo causaras daño de nuevo. Es mejor para todos si te alejas acéptalo Ichijouji"_

– _¡NO! eso es mentira…. ¡mentira! Eso ya paso–se auto convencía el menor más bien parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano._

–_Te lo digo si no lo hubieras deseado, si tu alma no lo hubiera querido jamás hubieras caído…. Jamás te hubieras convertido en el emperador de la oscuridad…. Tu alma lo deseo, a un sigues siendo tan podrido como antes, aléjate de ti y de mi hermano…_

_Lo atormentaban._

_Le mataban lentamente._

–_La oscuridad siempre estará en ti…– volvió a resonar en su mente ocasionando que los sollozos de la habitación se empezaron a disminuir dando paso al silencio, el silencio que ken tanto añoraba, empezó a sentir como su cabeza le dolía y ver como el fantasma del rubio desaprecia de de su habitación, desvaneciendo con el aire de la noche que se colaba por la ventana, sus temores, sus miedos estaban volviendo a desaparecer, mientras sus ojos se dejaban vencer por el cansancio._

_Con las últimas palabras mencionadas por Yamato creados por su conciencia retumbando en su cabeza._

–"_La oscuridad siempre estará en ti"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras su piernas se enredaban entre las sabanas de la gran cama del rubio, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de una leve capa de sudor, el palpitar de su corazón era tan fuerte que casi aprecia que resonaba en las paredes del la habitación por mas ilógico que sonara aquello.

Las manos de Yamato se deslizaron por su sus piernas acariciando toda la extensión de estas, sus ojos azules brillaban debido a la excitación que crecía mas y mas en su interior, acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de aquel joven peliazul que lo había y lo estaba volviendo loco como si se tratase de la más preciado del mundo, un material que debía tratarse con sumo cuidado para que no fuera mallugado. Lo hacía con cuidado, con entusiasmo, con entrega con amor y Ken…Ken solamente podía jadear, entreabrir los ojos y susurrar monosílabas como su cuerpo se lo permitía ocasionando que su temperatura subiera más y más.

Otro fuerte gemido escapo de sus finos labios al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a lamer sus muslos con total deleite y de vez en cuando mordiéndolos suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera sin poder evitar enredar sus dedos en las sabanas que se encontraban des tendidas bajo su cuerpo. Y es que ¡Yamato lo estaba volviendo más que loco! Se desconocía a sí mismo, nunca pensó que él tuviera aquellos bajos instintos y ese tipo de sentimientos y reacciones que todo su cuerpo experimentaba en ese instante. Todo era tan confuso pero a la vez tan placentero.

–Ken…–Susurro el rubio reincorporándose, estirando su mano para acariciar son sutiliza las mejillas sonrojadas del joven que lo observaba sonrojado y con la mirada perdida. El peliazul ante el llamado solo pudo ladear la cabeza para enderezarla de nuevo y mirarlo a los ojos.

–Yamato–jadeo de forma baja el menor mientras una de sus manos se iba a su boca deslizando sus dedos por sus labios para enseguida dejarla caer a sus costados. Matt lo miro atento devorando y grabando a fuego en su memoria aquel cuerpo desnudo que yacía frente a él.

Ken era hermoso…lo era desde la cabeza a los pies y verlo jadeando, con su boca entreabierta, con sus piernas flexionadas, su torso desnudo, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos azules tornados en negro brillando de pasión y solo una cubre cama de color canela rodeando su cintura e intimidad lo hacía querer perder los estribos y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

Había tenido sexo con mujer muchas veces, hasta debía admitir que con sora había sido bastante satisfactorio, porque después de todo había sentido un gran sentimiento por ella. Había tenido sueños húmedos con su mejor amigo e inclusive con ken antes de conocerlo pero…Pero nada se comparaba a aquella sensación tan abrumadora que lo quemaba en ese instante, ninguna siquiera se le acercaba en lo más mínimo y eso solo le demostraba que el chico era el indicado.

Nunca se imagino que llegaría a amarlo tanto…

–Ichijouji te amo~– susurro de forma tranquila y amanea acariciando nuevamente su mejillas. Ken solo se sonrojo a un más de lo estaba desviando su mirada nervioso, esas palabras eran fuertes, demasiado fuertes a su punto de vista.

–También te quiero Yamato–le respondió en un suave susurro el prodigio. El guitarrista suspiro volviendo a buscar con necesidad aquellos labios que eran más deliciosos que cualquier cosa que llegara a probar en su vida. Sus manos volvieren a recorrer el cuerpo del menor desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, manteniéndolo entretenido y sin poder protestar con aquel cálido y húmedo beso que ambos compartían. Sus manos bajaron un poco descendiendo esta vez por sus muslos hasta rozar con las yemas de los dedos la entrepierna semi despierta del menor, logrando así que a ken se le erizara la piel.

Ichijouji arqueo la espalda, dándole oportunidad a Yamato de profundizar el beso lo más que podía mientras su mano libre se enredaba en la nuca del menor. Sintió su cuerpo jadear y estremecerse entre sus brazos y eso verdaderamente le había agradado. Demasiado

–No sabes cuánto…–susurro separándose un poco para enseguida volver a unir sus labios, solo los separaba el suficiente tiempo para que el chico lograra recuperar el aire en sus pulmones– De verdad no sabes cuento te amo ken…me vuelves loco…–Termino la frase el rubio susurrando en su oído para prontamente volver a su antigua acción, sin siquiera darle oportunidad al de cabellos azules de analizar sus palabras o acciones.

– ¡Matt!–Gimió con fuerza Ken separándose de sus labios y enterrar con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del chico pero sin llegar hacerle daño. El guitarrista sonrió complacido comenzando a masturbar el mimbro del chico con un poco mas de velocidad ante la pronunciación de su nombre.

– ¿Eres nuevo en todo esto?–le cuestiono matt con un deje de sorpresa y alegría en sus palabras, sabía que el chico era virgen sí. Pero el hecho de que ni siquiera supiera besar o la sensación de lo que era ser masturbado era demasiado increíble. El prodigio solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sollozos nuevos surgían y se peleaban por salir primero de su garganta y es que efectivamente Yamato tenía razón. Jamás en su vida siquiera había pasado por su mente aquel acto tan "sucio" como para tocarse a sí mismo, aun así sus hormonas se lo gritaban prefiera un baño de agua fría antes de tocarse de esa manera tan inmoral. Pero con las manos del rubio era tan diferente… Hay había quedado toda integridad moral de su persona. ¿Qué irónico no?

–Matt…yo…–Logro articular el menor. Matt lo volvió a besar mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas buscando un Angulo para comenzar a penetrarlo, mientras su cuerpo se aceleraba cada vez más ante los gemidos ahogados del chico.

Ichijouji abrió sus ojos exaltado, sintió un aleve presión en su entrada que le hizo estremecer hasta el último de sus cabellos, un leve dolor se hizo presente y no puedo evitar gruñir por lo bajo al sentir otra vez esa leve presión en su entrada. ¿Qué se suponía que hacia Yamato? El dolor era tan papable tan parecido a…

–"_La oscuridad siempre estará en ti"_

– ¡No!–negó rápidamente ken. Matt parpadeo varias veces sin poder comprender lo que había pasado y como es que había terminado tendido en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo.

Pero lo que fue imposible de ver para él fue más que obvio para cualquiera que hubiera presentado en parte esa "cómica" escena donde ken le había mandado a volar de una patada al piso.

– ¿Que?–cuestiono el rubio reincorporándose al ver al chico peliazul con varias lagrimas en sus ojos cubriéndose ahora la mayoría de su cuerpo con la sabana. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿No lo hizo bien?...Miles de preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza pero definitivamente ninguna le daba solución a su problema.

–Duele…–Espeto con rapidez el Ichijouji abrazándose a sus piernas sin poder darle la mirada al chico, un fuerte temor de había apoderado de él, no solo físico si no que aquellas palabras aparecieron retumbando en su cabeza en el peor de los momentos. –Que bizarro escenario…–completo hundiendo a un mas su rostro en sus rodillas. El guitarrista suspiro llevando su mano a su rostro con pesadez, mas tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad a fin de cuantas la excitación se le había bajado debido al golpe. Pero en si ese ya no era el problema, más bien era la inseguridad o las mas probable poco informados que estaban ambos sobre el sexo de esa manera.

– ¿Te dolió?– le pregunto Matt. Ichijouji asintió con su cabeza sin emitir un sonido de sus labios–Lo siento no fue mi intención–le indico sentándose a su lado atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo. Ken se aferro a su brazo derecho recargándose en el pecho del músico el cual acaricio sus cabellos con ternura y sutileza.

– ¿Vas a poner "eso" ahí?–Le menciono en un leve susurro casi imperceptible el menor refiriéndose a la anterior penetración que el chico mayor estuvo a punto de realizar. Matt bufo por lo bajo separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

–juro que buscare, que investigare y para la próxima no dolerá…–le animo recostándolo ahora en la cama retirando varias mechones que se habían pegado a su mejilla–Ahora duerme ken…–susurro el de ojos celestes abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su frente.

–Yamato–le llamo el menor. El chico mencionado solo guardo silencio esperando las palabras completas del su acortejado–Lo siento…–se disculpo con voz delgada el prodigio, no podía decirle a Yamato que no había sido el dolor físico que lo detuvo, si no que esas palabras que había pronunciado hace aproximadamente dos meses retumbaron en su cabeza, palabras del rubio que lo habían herido tanto y que ahora se encontraba abrazado a él amándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ken creyó dormir durante horas, creyó que como nunca había tenido una noche demasiado larga y su cuerpo había descansado el todo. Se dio cuenta al abrir los ojos que solo llevaba una hora de sueño. Trató de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, pero una dulce melodía a lo lejos llamó su atención, y más cuando estiro la mano dándose cuenta de que Yamato no estaba en su lugar, tal vez había sido una de las razones por la que había abierto los ojos. Le faltaba el calor de Yamato. Se puso de pie y siguió la música, para llegar finalmente al balcón del departamento.

― ¿Yamato? ― murmuró Ken con la sabana enredado a su cuerpo, pero no insistió cuando lo vio tan concentrado en su armónica. El viento recorrió el lugar, sientiendo como su cabello se movía estrepitosamente debido a aquel fuerte soplar.

Ken simplemente se sentó junto a él y lo escuchó durante varios minutos, sentía que cada sonido emitido por el instrumento llegara a lo más profundo de su alma. Removiendo recuerdos, cerrando heridas. No pudo evitar que una lágrima furtiva recorriera sus pálidas mejillas. Definitivamente Yamato era un músico excepcional.

― ¿Estás bien? ― se interrumpió Yamato al observar el llanto del muchacho, mientras una de sus manos se estriba limpiando las lagrimas que el chico derramaba ― ¿Tan mal toco?

― No, no para nada ― Articulo ken negando con su cabeza, pero el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de su tristeza. Matt no puedo evitar soltar un largo suspiro observando el cielo estrellado de esa madrugada.

― ¿Sabes? La música es el llanto del alma, siempre que algo me preocupa o me pone triste, me pongo a tocar la armónica o mi guitarra ― explicó Yamato. Ken sonrió levanto el rostro a su misma dirección ― Si tú estás triste, ten por seguro que tocaré para ti hasta que pueda verte sonreír nuevamente, por que daría todo por ti…simplemente porque te amo Ken…

Ichijouji solo puedo atinar a sonrojarse no cabía en sí de vergüenza, del cariño que cada vez crecía mas en él, no estaba acostumbrado a palabras tan dulces y cálidas. Pero la boca de Yamato era digna de un compositor, y no de cualquiera si no del mejor de la ciudad. Y esos lo demostraba en cada frase que salía de sus labios. De esa manera Prefirió no decir nada y solo se limitó a observar las estrellas, mientras Yamato reanudaba su melodía…"

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para lidiar con aquel problema tan grave que comenzaba a enredarse en su cabeza.

Fin del capitulo 5

(Continuara)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente lo primero que debo hacer es pedir disculpas… uno a todos los lectores y lectoras que tienen tiempo esperando este cap. pero les diré que lo escribí mas de 10 veces y no me gustaba de hecho esta tampoco me convenció. Sinceramente creo que lo pude haber hecho mejor pero el tiempo me presionaba y no podía seguirles fallando como escritora.

En segunda instancia he tenido mucho trabajo en mi colegio y mi pronto ingreso a la universidad por eso no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para actualizar. Sin más, mis más sinceras disculpas de nuevo, el cap. de esta vez quedo corto debo admitir, pero quería darle un enfoque más relevante a esta parte porque de aquí se desencadenaron muchas cosas para la cabeza de nuestro querido ken. El próximo será más enfocado a Takeru y Taichí por motivos que luego conocerán. Sin más les dejo con esta ultima interrogante. ¿Desean que actualice mas seguido aunque sea con capítulos cortos? O ¿esperarían más tiempo con capítulos más largos? Se los dejo hasta la próxima y ahora si actualizo con seguridad en menos de 3 semanas depende de su respuesta. Hasta la próxima…


End file.
